Voiceless Screaming
by Ryuuko-sama
Summary: Erster Teil: Zu Sasukes 18. Geburtstag lassen Sakura und Ino eine Überraschungsparty steigen, was sich als totaler Reinfall herausstellt - oder doch nicht? Denn Sasuke scheint einzusehen, dass Naruto ihm doch wichtiger ist, als er immer dachte.  SasuNaru
1. Prolog

Da saß er nun. Alleine, in einem kalten, dunklen Haus. In seiner Hand hielt er ein zerfetztes Stirnband; die einzige Erinnerung, die ihm noch geblieben war. Gehütet von ihm, wie einen unbezahlbaren Schatz. Nichtssagend und mit gemischten Gefühlen schaute er es an, als hielte es die Antworten auf all seine Fragen parat. Und auch wenn es niemand nachzuvollziehen vermochte, allein beim Anblick dieses Stückchens Stoffes und Metall regte sich etwas in ihm. Jedoch konnte er nicht sagen, ob es unbändige Trauer oder rasende Wut war.

Das Einzige, das er wusste: es zerriss ihm das Herz.

Nachdenklich blickte er aus dem Fenster. Das Licht des Mondes, das in den Raum flutete, ließ die einsam ruhende Träne in seinem Gesicht matt glänzen. Stumm wischte er sie sich von der Wange.

_Sasuke..._

Seufzend versuchte er, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen um sich zu entsinnen, wie er in diese jämmerliche Situation gekommen war. Aber alles woran er denken konnte, war der Name dieser Person.

_Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..._

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Warum konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren? Es war passiert, was passiert war, und daran ließ sich nun mal nichts ändern. Dennoch, so sehr er auch versuchte, sich das einzureden, er konnte das Geschehene einfach nicht vergessen und sah die Schuld für dieses Dilemma einzig und allein in sich. Er fühlte sich so nutzlos und einsam wie noch nie zuvor und spürte, wie sich eine Leere in seinem Inneren breit machte, die ihn zu verschlingen drohte. Denn nun war er weg. Der Mensch, der Naruto alles im Leben bedeutet hatte.

_Sasuke._


	2. Erstes Kapitel

Ein strahlend schöner Sommermorgen im beschaulichen Konohagakure, wie so jeder eigentlich. Die Sonne schien und tauchte das ganze Dorf in eine angenehme Wärme, der hellblaue Himmel war klar und wolkenlos, die herumfliegenden Vögel zwitscherten vergnügt und sangen fröhliche Lieder... Und im Hause Uzumaki klingelte der Wecker.

"Jetzt gib doch endlich Ruhe...!", murmelte Naruto, wobei er sich im Bett herum räkelte und verzweifelt versuchte, in den unterbrochenen Schlaf zurückzufinden.

Es hätte ein wunderschöner Tag werden können.

Noch im Halbschlaf verblieben, streckte er seine Hand zum Nachttisch, um die Quelle des störenden Geräusches zu finden und zu eliminieren. Was fiel seinem Wecker auch ein, ihn einfach aus dem Traum zu klingeln? Unverschämtheit!

Suchend bewegte Naruto die Hand hin und her, fand nichts, streckte dem Arm noch weiter aus – und fiel unsanft, mit dem Kopf voran, von seinem Bett auf den harten Boden.

Jeden Morgen dasselbe.

Ja, es hätte in der Tat ein wunderschöner Tag werden können. Wäre da nicht dieses verhängnisvolle Schicksal, das alles, aber auch wirklich alles immer anders kommen ließ, als man sich gedacht hat. Und grausam, wie das Schicksal ist, hatte es auch schon für unseren Chaoten hier so seine Pläne geschmiedet.

_Wenigstens ist das blöde Ding jetzt aus_, dachte Naruto, als er die neben sich liegende, verstummte Uhr erblickte und sich verschlafen den angestoßenen Hinterkopf rieb. Zumindest war er nun wach, das war doch schon mal ein Anfang.

Mit einem lauten Gähnen stand er auf, stellte sie an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz zurück und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Nachdem er sich das Gesicht gewaschen und ohne sichtlichen Erfolg einige Zeit lang in seinen strubbeligen, abstehenden blonden Haaren herum gebürstet hat, machte Naruto sich sogleich auf in die Küche, um einen Becher seiner heißgeliebten Raamen zu verdrücken.

In der Küche angekommen, befüllte er als erstes den Wasserkocher und schaltete ihn ein. Beim Warten lehnte er sich gegen die Küchentheke, wo sein Blick auf den an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hängenden Kalender fiel. Er zeigte ein, dass heute der 23. Juli war.

_Der 23. Juli..._ Angestrengt dachte Naruto nach. War heute nicht irgendein besonderer Tag? Natürlich war er das, sonst wäre er ja wohl kaum mit einem roten Filzstift im Kalender eingekreist. Nur die Frage war: was war an dem heutigen Tag so besonders?

Der junge Mann seufzte und goss das Wasser über seine Instant-Raamen. Heißer Dampf stieg auf, die ihm den Duft in die Nase trieben. Plötzlich kam ihm etwas in den Sinn.

"Natürlich! Heute gibt es Raamen bei Ichiraku zum halben Preis!", freute er sich.

Unser Baka Naruto wie er leibt und lebt.

Frisch gestärkt und gut gelaunt schlenderte er kurze Zeit später durch die Straßen Konohas. Aus Langeweile trat er einen kleinen Stein vor sich her und wirbelte jedes Mal etwas Staub auf. Es war noch früh, somit waren die engen Straßen recht leer, auch, wenn bereits ein reges Treiben herrschte. Naruto seufzte. Da hatte er nun endlich mal einen langersehnten freien Tag, an dem es ihm freistand, was er tun wollte, und was war? Eben. Nichts. Keine Mission zu erledigen, wie es sonst war, keine sonstigen Tätigkeiten, die ansonsten hätten an diesem Tag ausgeübt werden können. Langeweile, das war das einzige, was sich bot. Eigentlich genoss Naruto seine Freizeit, aber irgendetwas fehlte. Er wollte sich ja nicht beschweren, aber... Doch, eigentlich wollte er genau das.

Mit einem erneuten Seufzer trat er das Steinchen unbemerkt etwas fester, sodass es gleich einige Meter weit flog, direkt vor die Füße von zwei jungen Frauen. Die beiden waren ihm nur zu gut bekannt und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem Grinsen an.

"Komm, Ino, vielleicht finden wir da ja was!", sagte die Rosablonde euphorisch zu ihrer Freundin und zerrte sie an deren Arm in ein Geschäft. "Sakura, entspann dich, wir haben noch genügend Zeit!", entgegnete diese. "Das hast du vor zwei Wochen auch schon gesagt, und jetzt müssen wir hier wie verrückt durch ganz Konoha latschen, nur um..."

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Ino!", rief Naruto und unterbrach deren Konversation.

"Naruto?", antworteten die beiden nahezu gleichzeitig, einerseits erfreut, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen, andererseits überrascht. Anscheinend hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, ihn auf ihrer Shopping-Tour anzutreffen.

"Was macht ihr beiden denn so früh hier?", fragte Naruto. Auch er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er Sakura und Ino bereits so früh antreffen würde – und in solch einer Hektik.

Die beiden lächelten. "Wir suchen ein Geschenk.", flötete Ino und ihr Lächeln wurde noch strahlender. "Für Sasuke-kun!", beendete Sakura den Satz. Den Namen „Sasuke-kun" hatte sie besonders betont und mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme ausgesprochen.

Naruto verstand nicht ganz und über seinem Kopf schien ein riesiges Fragezeichen zu hängen. "Wozu sucht ihr denn ein Geschenk für ihn?"

Das Lächeln auf Sakuras Gesicht verschwand und wich einem enttäuschten, verwirrten Blick. Auch Ino blickte etwas unsicher drein.

"Wegen heute Abend.", sagte Sakura. Narutos Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht. Vielmehr schien das Fragezeichen noch größer zu werden.

Ino wusste, Naruto hatte vergessen, was heute für ein Tag war und ging daher einige Schritte zur Seite. Sakura würde das nicht sonderlich begeistern, schließlich war es ja der Tag ihres Sasuke-kuns – auch wenn die blonde Kunoichi selbst ihm auch nicht ganz abgeneigt war.

Mit durchbohrendem Blick und gekräuselter Stirn fragte Sakura: "Du hast es doch nicht etwa vergessen, oder?"

"Was? Vergessen? Nein, ich doch nicht, wie kommst du nur darauf!", versuchte Naruto sich herauszureden, jedoch sah er, dass er sowohl bei ihr als auch bei Ino auf wenig Glaubwürdigkeit stieß. Die Wahrheit war: was auch immer heute Abend für ein bestimmtes Ereignis um Sasuke stattfand, es war ihm wohl oder übel entfallen.

"Du hast es vergessen!", fauchte Sakura und ehe Naruto sich versah, hatte er eine große, schmerzhaft pochende Beule auf dem Kopf.

"Sakura, beruhige dich!", versuchte Ino die Furie zu besänftigen. "Ich bin mir sicher, er hatte nur ein kurzes Black-Out, das ist alles! Es ist ihm bestimmt wieder eingefallen!" Nicht gerade überzeugt von ihren eigenen Worten schaute sie mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln zu Naruto. "Du weißt es doch wieder, oder?" Sie hoffte inständig, dass er nichts falsches antworten würde; ansonsten dürfte er sich auf grausame Qualen gefasst machen.

"Oder?", hakte die Blonde zögerlich nach und sah, wie Naruto sich gerade schützend die Hände über den Kopf hielt. Sein Schicksal war also besiegelt.

"Eh... Nein.", fiepte Naruto kleinlaut auf Inos Frage. Er wusste, in wenigen Augenblicken hieße es für ihn Adieu, oh, du ungerechte Welt. Ich werde dich und all deine Annehmlichkeiten vermissen.

Die Blonde schaute zu Sakura, in deren Augen vor lauter Wut ein Inferno entbrannt zu sein schien. Das bedeutete nichts gutes. Um dem Risiko zu entgehen, die Aggressionen auf sich zu lenken, verschwand sie kurzerhand im nächstbesten Geschäft, das sich als Versteck anbot.

Der keifende Berserker alias Sakura schnaubte, holte tief Luft und brüllte dann mit Pausen zwischen den einzelnen Worten: "HEUTE – IST – SASUKE-KUNS – GEBURTSTAG!" Sofort verpasste Sakura mit ihrer Faust, die die Kraft einer Abrissbirne aufweisen konnte, Naruto noch eine viel größere und noch viel schmerzhaftere, pochende Beule, direkt neben der ersten.

"Sakura-chan, das tut weh!", jammerte das Opfer und hielt sich den Kopf.

"Anders kann man dich ja nicht zum Denken bringen!", antwortete Sakura und pustete sich über die Faust, als sei sie ein alter Revolver.

Wohl wahr. Naruto konnte man nur sehr schwer zum Denken veranlassen. Aber zumindest fiel es ihm jetzt wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich. Der 23. Juli. Sasukes achtzehnter Geburtstag. Wie hatte er nur den Geburtstag seines besten Freundes vergessen können? Na gut, so gesehen hasste er diesen arroganten, hochnäsigen und stets alles besser könnenden Stinkstiefel von einem Uchiha. Dennoch, durch all die Missionen, ob als Team 7 oder mit anderen Teammitgliedern, seitdem die beiden Chuunin waren, sie hatten stets zusammengearbeitet und immer aufeinander angewiesen. Ohne dieses Teamwork wären sie wohl nicht unversehrt von den Missionen zurückgekehrt. Und auch wenn Naruto es sich nicht wirklich eingestehen wollte, hatte sich eben dadurch eine Art Bündnis zwischen den beiden Shinobi gebildet. Ein Bündnis, das man, trotz der vielen kleinen und auch größeren Streitereien und Uneinigkeiten, als Freundschaft bezeichnen könnte.

"Und außerdem", fügte Sakura hinzu, "ist heute der Tag, an dem wir den Abschluss meiner Ausbildung bei Tsunade-sama feiern wollten, Baka!"

"Den Abschluss deiner Ausbildung?", wiederholte Naruto fast schon ungläubig. "Soll das heißen..."

Sakura begann zu grinsen und ihre schlechte Laune war von einem auf den anderen Moment verflogen. "Genau das heißt es! Ich bin jetzt offiziell ein Iryounin. Und nicht nur das, ich bin sogar in den Genuss gekommen, vom besten Sensei im ganzen Feuerreich gelehrt werden zu dürfen." Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich sich innerlich einen abfreute.

"Aber... Das ist ja großartig Sakura-chan!", rief Naruto erfreut und drückte sie an sich.

"Oi, Naruto, reiß dich zusammen!", meinte sie und versuchte, sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien, auch, wenn sie sich irgendwie über diesen indirekten Glückwunsch freute. Aber der einzige, der ihr so nahe kommen durfte, war Sasuke-kun!

"Ist gut jetzt!"

Benommen von der Wucht des Schlages taumelte Naruto zurück.

"Sakura, ich glaube, wir sollten weiter.", sagte Ino beim Spazieren aus dem Geschäft, in dem sie sich versteckt hatte. "Sonst finden wir nicht mehr rechtzeitig etwas für Sasuke-kun."

Die Angesprochene wandte sich ab von ihrem Opfer und nickte Ino zu. "Also dann, bis heute Abend!", verabschiedete sie sich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Naruto winkte ihnen nur stumm hinterher und rieb sich den Kopf, der durch Sakuras Wutausbrüche nun ein Mal mehr einer Hügellandschaft glich.

Er schluchzte tief. Warum war Sakura-chan nur so gemein zu ihm? Er hatte sich doch nur für sie gefreut. Und was war so schlimm daran, seine ehemalige Teamkollegin mal in den Arm zu nehmen? Er verstand das nicht. Warum musste sie ihre ganzen angestauten negativen Emotionen an ihm auslassen? Erneutes Schluchzen. Er hatte sich längst damit abgefunden, dass Sakura nur Augen für Sasuke hatte, wie so viele Kunoichi. Sasuke hier und Sasuke da, Sasuke dies und Sasuke jenes... Und so schnell würde sich wohl auch nichts daran ändern. Und auch Narutos Empfindungen zu Sakura waren inzwischen abgeflaut. Aber war das ein Grund, ihn so zu behandeln? Das war nicht fair.

Nachdem er den beiden kurz hinterhergeschaut hatte, machte er kehrt um nach Hause zu gehen. Besser, er bereitete sich zu früh als zu spät auf den Abend vor. Denn wenn Sasukes beiden Verehrerinnen sahen, wie er selbst durch die Straßen gurkte ohne sich Gedanken zu machen, konnte er sich sicher sein, ungespitzt in den Boden gerammt zu werden – von Ino, weil sie ohnehin versucht hat, seinen Schädel zu retten, und von Sakura-chan sowieso, wenn die sich nicht etwas noch viel Schlimmeres einfallen ließ.

Bei dem Gedanken, wozu die rosahaarige Kunoichi mit der ihren durch Tsunade-sama antrainierten Kraft anstellen konnte, schluckte Naruto und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.


	3. Zweites Kapitel

Gegen acht Uhr abends klingelte es an Narutos Haustür.

„Komme schon", murmelte er mit einer Zahnbürste und haufenweise Schaum im Mund leicht gereizt. Wer auch immer da an der Tür wartete, seinem penetranten Stil zu Klingeln nach schien er sich mit dem ganzen Körper gegen den kleinen Knopf zu lehnen.

„Ist ja schon gut!", nuschelte er beim Öffnen der Tür. Der Anblick der Person, die da im Türrahmen stand, und vor allem in welchem Aufzug, ließ ihm die Kinnlade herunterfallen und den Mund offen stehen. Es war Sakura, aber wie sie aussah! Ihr schulterlanges, feines Haar war elegant hochgesteckt; jede Strähne saß genau dort, wo sie zu sitzen hatte, nicht mal ein einziges Härchen stand irgendwo ab oder hing hinunter. Ihr langes, tief ausgeschnittenes schwarzes Kleid betonte ihre schlanke Silhouette und verlieh ihr einen Touch von Noblesse. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein riesiges Bouquet aus tiefroten Rosen, welches durch den zierlichen Körperbau der jungen Frau fast schon größer schien als sie selbst. Und jeder, der sie nicht kannte und daher nicht wusste, welch Kraft in ihren Armen steckte, hätte wohl gedacht, dass diese normalerweise auf der Hälfte des Weges hätten nachgeben müssen.

„Hi", sagte Sakura mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, welches auf ihre enorme Vorfreude schließen ließ.

„Sakura-chan..." Mehr brachte ihr Gegenüber in diesem Augenblick nicht heraus. Der überwältigende Unterschied zwischen der ihm so wohl bekannten, launischen „Sag-etwas-Schlechtes-über-Sasuke-kun-und-du-bist-des-Todes"-Sakura und der, die jetzt gerade vor ihm stand, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Es war, als lägen Welten dazwischen. Wohl jeder hätte in diesem Moment durch diesen Schock nur wirres Zeug vor sich her gestammelt und wohl niemand würde bei ihrem derzeitigen Anblick vermuten, was für ein brutales Schlägermonstrum hinter dieser Fassade steckte.

„Oi! Ich hab dich was gefragt! Bist du fertig?", wiederholte Sakura ungeduldig mit einem genervten Unterton in ihrer Stimme. Dabei versuchte sie, Naruto in die Realität zurückzuholen, indem sie vor seinem Gesicht herum schnipste.

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen schrak dieser zunächst auf, rannte dann jedoch schnell ins Bad als ihm wieder der Schaum in seinem Mund eingefallen war und er bemerkte, dass eben dieser jeden Moment aus seinen Mundwinkeln auf sein weißes Hemd zu tropfen drohte. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick kam er zurück.

„So, jetzt bin ich fertig.", sagte er mir einem Grinsen im Gesicht, was Sakura mit einem erneuten Lächeln erwiderte. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

„Sag mal, Sakura-chan, warum bist du eigentlich extra hierher gekommen?", wollte Naruto nach einer Weile wissen. Natürlich, sie wollte ihn abholen, aber wozu? Den Weg zum Uchiha-Anwesen hätte er mit Sicherheit auch selber gefunden, auch, wenn es im Vergleich zu seinem kleinen Haus so ziemlich am anderen Ende Konohagakures lag. Warum machte sie also extra diesen beschwerlichen und vor allem zeitaufwändigen Umweg?

„Damit du ja nicht auf die Idee kommst, nicht zu Sasuke-kuns Überrraschungsparty zu gehen.", antwortete Sakura.

_Was zum... Überraschungsparty? Auf einmal? Vorhin hieß es noch, es sei eine ganz normale Geburtstagsfeier!_ Narutos Gesicht schien leicht zerknirscht und er musste sich zusammenreißen, seiner Empörung nicht gleich lautstark Luft zu machen. In dieser Situation wusste er nicht, wessen Zorn der tödlichere war; der Sakuras, würde sie erfahren, dass Naruto sich vor der Überraschungsparty für ihren Angebeteten drücken würde, trotz der ausdrücklichen Warnung, oder der des Betroffenen, wenn er erfahren würde, was da denn auf ihn zukam. Sasuke war alles andere als gesellig und konnte sogar ziemlich unangenehm werden, sobald ihm etwas nicht passte. Und Sakuras Vorhaben hier dürfte ihm so überhaupt nicht passen.

„Alle anderen werden auch da sein; wir haben uns einige hundert Meter vor seinem Haus verabredet.", plauderte sie munter weiter.

Naruto schluckte. „Alle anderen?" Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Ja, du, ich und die anderen halt."

_Oh mein Gott, das wird ja immer schlimmer!_

Sakura war nicht entgangen, dass Naruto plötzlich nervös wurde und kurz davor war, auf direktem Wege zurück nach Hause zu gehen, auf dem sie hierher gekommen waren. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du gehst da jetzt auf jeden Fall hin!", ermahnte sie ihn. „Wir sind seine ehemaligen Kollegen des Teams Sieben! Was glaubst du, wie er sich fühle würde, wenn er seinen Geburtstag auch nur ohne einen seiner Kameraden verbringen müsste?"

„Er würde außer sich sein vor Freude und Luftsprünge machen...", murrte Naruto. Sakuras rechte Augenbraue begann gefährlich zu zucken und in ihren smaragdgrünen Augen spiegelte sich ein mörderisches Funkeln wider. Hätte sie ihre Hände nicht dazu gebraucht, mit diesem ominösen Strauß an Rosen spazieren zu gehen und vor sich hin zu stolzieren, hätte er wahrscheinlich wieder Bekanntschaft mit ihrer monströsen Kraft gemacht, welche dem Begriff „Frauenpower" eine noch nie dagewesene, vollkommen neue Bedeutung gab – wenn man denn nicht Sakura hieß. Alleine mit ihren Blicken wäre sie dazu in der Lage gewesen, ein wahres Massaker an Ort und Stelle zu verrichten, könnten diese töten. Sie glichen schon beinahe denen einer tollwütigen Hyäne, die seit einer Ewigkeit begierig darauf wartete, sich jeden Moment auf ihre Beute zu stürzen und sie förmlich in der Luft zu zerreißen.

„Wenn er es denn schon früher erfahren hätte.", fuhr Naruto fort und versuchte, sich aus dieser brenzligen Situation zu retten. Seine Satzstellung machte zwar wenig Sinn, jedoch gab Sakura sich zufrieden damit und ihr Stresspegel sank gemeinsam mit dem Narutos wieder.

_Gerade noch rechtzeitig, Uzumaki._

Es dauerte nicht lange, und die beiden kamen am Treffpunkt an. Als Naruto den bunten Haufen, der sich dort versammelt hatte, erblickte, blieb ihm die Spucke weg.

„S-s-sind das a-a-alles e-etwa...?", stotterte Naruto fassungslos und blieb wie angewurzelt an Ort und Stelle stehen. Sakura wandte sich zu ihm um und ein Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Ja, das sind alles Sasuke-kuns Gäste."

„Gäste?" Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob man Personen, deren Bekanntschaft unfreiwillig ist und man nicht leiden kann, und die dann auch noch unerwartet vor der Tür stehen, wirklich „Gäste" nennen konnte. Aber die Überraschung würde in der Tat groß sein – wobei diese eher negativ ausfallen könnte. Sehr negativ.

Stumm schaute Sasuke durch sein Fenster hinaus in den Garten. Die Sonne reflektierte sich im kleinen Teich und verlieh ihm ein goldenfarbenes Glitzern, welches ihn leicht blendete. Eine sachte Böe zog vorbei und das spiegelglatte Wasser begann, sich sanft zu kräuseln. Die Blätter an den Bäumen raschelten leise und das Sonnenlicht fiel durch das dichte Blätterdach. Ein paar Blätter wurden mitgetragen, welche dann fast schon fröhlich im Wind umher tanzten. Irgendwo in der Ferne flatterten ein paar Vögel umher und zwitscherten herum.

Gähnend ließ Sasuke sich in seinen Stuhl zurück sinken. Wie öde so ein freier Tag doch sein konnte. Gelangweilt verschränkte er seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und blickte erneut hinaus. Ein diesmal etwas stärkerer Windstoß zog vorüber, was verursachte, dass der Teich kleine Wellen schlug und weitere Blätter mitgerissen wurden. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er spürte förmlich, wie irgendetwas Negatives auf ihn zukam. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie er darauf kam, seine Intuition verriet es ihm einfach.

Mit einem Seufzen lehnte Sasuke sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und ließ seinen Kopf darüber hängen. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte er nichts getan, lediglich Zuhause gesessen und gewartet, dass der Tag vorbeiginge. Er war nicht raus gegangen, um sich die warmen Strahlen der Sonne auf die Haut scheinen zu lassen, war nicht hinausgegangen, um jemanden zu besuchen (pah, als ob er das sonst täte), nicht hinausgegangen, um sonstiges zu tun. Einfach Zuhause gesessen und nichts getan. Und er war allein. Sein Bruder Itachi war mal wieder auf einer seiner Missionen als ANBU-Kapitän unterwegs, und auch seine Eltern waren außer Haus; was sie taten oder wo sich waren, war Sasuke herzlich egal, Hauptsache, er hatte für ein paar Tage seine Ruhe.

Allein...

Aus irgendeinem unerdenklichen Grund spürte er einen Anflug von Reue. Er war es im Grunde gewohnt alleine zu sein, so, wie er sich vom Rest seiner Familie abschottete und auch als Shinobi bereits früh gelernt hatte, ein Einzelgänger zu sein. Trotzdem. Seinen Geburtstag ganz allein zu verbringen war auch nicht das wirklich Wahre. Auf irgendeine Weise fühlte man sich da doch etwas einsam.

Verdammt, Sasuke, du verfällst hier noch in Selbstmitleid! Wozu zum Teufel soll man einen Tag feiern der einem zeigt, dass man älter wird? Das ist doch Schwachsinn!

Sogleich schweiften seine Gedanken zu seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden, seinen „Freunden" und somit auch zu Sakura. Nicht, dass die rosahaarige Nervensäge ihm etwas bedeutete, geschweige denn mehr als der Rest seiner besessenen Verehrerinnen. Es sah ihr nur gar nicht ähnlich, ihn auch nur einen Tag in Ruhe zu lassen, da sie ansonsten stets um Sasuke herumschwirrte wie eine Biene um die Blüte eines Krokus. Das grenzte in Anbetracht ihres parasitenähnlichen Verhaltens ja fast schon an Vernachlässigung. Da war doch irgendwas im Busch.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach ins Bett legen, dachte Sasuke schließlich, als ihn erneut dieses ungute Gefühl beschlich. Besser, er beendete den Tag vorzeitig, bevor noch irgendein Desaster geschah. Bei Sakura und den Ideen, die ihrem liebeskranken Hirn entsprangen, konnte man nie wissen, was sie als nächstes anstellte – und was die nächste Katastrophe mit sich brachte.

Kurz nachdem Sasuke sich auf sein Bett gelegt hatte und nachdenklich an die Decke starrte, läutete es an der Tür. Und so, wie dieser jemand die Klingel vergewaltigte, schien er ein ziemlich wichtiges Anliegen zu haben; die Katastrophe auf zwei Beinen stand vor der Tür und wartete schier darauf, Chaos zu verbreiten.

Gerade, als Ino die Klingel mehrmals hintereinander gedrückt hatte, wurde sie von Sakura mit einem eleganten Hüftschwung zur Seite gedrängt, sodass diese sofort im Blickfeld der Person stünde, die die Tür öffnete.

„Ist ja gut, du brauchst nicht gleich Sturm zu klingeln, Sasuke-kun ist nicht taub!", zeterte Sakura sogleich. Ino ließ sich dies jedoch nicht gefallen und schubste sie zurück. „Ruhe, Stirnie!" „Wen nennst du hier Stirnie, Ino-Schwein?" „Dich! Auf deiner Stirn hätte ja das ganze Hokagegebäude Platz!" So ging es immer hin und her, bis den beiden Streithennen ein überraschter und zugleich über den Auflauf vor seiner Tür verwirrter Sasuke entgegen starrte.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun!", trällerten sie ihm sogleich entgegen als sei nichts gewesen, wobei sie stets darauf bedacht waren, die Stimme der anderen zu übertönen. Spätestens hier wurde klar, dass, wenn es um Sasuke ging, die Freundschaft der beiden aufhörte.

„Überraschung!", rief die Menge, die hinter den beiden Streithennen stand, in bester Laune. Lediglich Naruto hatte sich zurückgehalten und stand hinten. Weit hinten.

„Was zum...?" Mehr konnte Sasuke nicht herausbringen, denn schon kamen Sakura und Ino förmlich auf ihn zu marschiert und nahmen jeweils einen Arm ihres Schwarms in Anspruch.

„Die sind für dich, Sasuke-kun! Sieh nur, wie schön rot die Rosen blühen! Rot wie die Liebe...", schmachtete Ino drauflos und hielt ihm einen Strauß roter Rosen entgegen.

„Schau, Sasuke-kun, meine blühen viel schöner und sind noch viel röter!", fiepte Sakura und stieß Ino zur Seite, wie es bereits an der Haustür geschehen war.

Während der allgemeinen Verwirrung war der Belagerte ein paar Schritte zur Seite gegangen und der Haufen an Leuten, die auf Einlass warteten, strömte ins Haus.

So viel zum Thema „Einsam".

Zu guter Letzt trottete auch Naruto herein, unschlüssig darüber, nicht doch einen Rückzieher zu machen und unbemerkt zu verschwinden. Das hätte schon keiner gemerkt. Wobei... Sakura merkte so gut wie alles, also ist er doch lieber kein unnötiges Risiko eingegangen.

„Alles Gute", murmelte er und hielt dem Geburtstagskind zur Gratulation seine Hand hin. Dieses konnte die Geste jedoch nicht erwidern, denn selbst, wenn Sasuke es wollte, seine beiden Arme waren fest umklammert und bewegungsunfähig. Außerdem hatte er durch die beiden Extragewichte daran Mühe, durch das ganze Gezappel mit den gigantischen Rosensträußen, von denen eine Rosenblüte ja ach so röter und duftender als die andere war, ernsthafte Mühe, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Dann eben nicht. Mürrisch zog Naruto seine Hand zurück. Doch erst dann bemerkte er, welche Problemchen eigentlich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an seinem Freund hingen und was für hilfesuchende Blicke dieser ihm zuwarf. Der Anblick, wie die beiden Frauen an Sasukes Armen zogen, erinnerte an den Anblick zwei kleiner Mädchen, die sich um eine Puppe streiten und ihr im Gefecht unabsichtlich die Extremitäten herausreißen. Naruto konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Irgendwann würden sie ihm tatsächlich noch seine Arme herausreißen in ihrer Gier um die Gunst des Geliebten.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir uns erstmal alle setzen würden?", kam dann sein Vorschlag. So amüsant der Gedanke auch war, so grausam wollte Naruto dann doch nicht sein.

„Ja!", quietschten Sakura und Ino vergnügt. Sasuke atmete erleichtert auf, als die beiden von ihm abließen, die Blumensträuße, über die sie sich immer noch nicht geeinigt hatten, in die nächstbeste Ecke warfen und Schulter an Schulter in die Richtung rannten, wo zwei Dreiersofas um einen kleinen Couchtisch standen.

Beide setzten sich auf eine Couch, dafür aber an den äußerten Rand, damit Sasuke in der Mitte Platz hatte. Naruto setzte sich auf die freie Couch, denn er wollte nicht schon wieder blaue Flecken riskieren.

Ein leises Ächzen entwich Sasuke. Er hatte momentan wirklich keine Lust auf solche kindischen Spielchen. Warum konnten die beiden sich nicht einen einzigen Tag normal verhalten? Nun ja, zumindest so, dass es den Anschein hatte, er habe Erwachsene vor sich und nicht irgendwelche notgeilen Flittchen, so, wie sie sich fast schon lasziv auf dem Ledersofa räkelten und ihre Kurven zur Schau stellten. Einfach albern.

Gleichgültig ging er zu den beiden hing, nur, um fast schon provokant doch noch, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, kehrt zu machen und sich neben Naruto zu setzen.

Die beiden Frauen waren enttäuscht. Natürlich gönnte die eine der anderen nicht ein einziges Härchen ihres Objekts der Begierde. Aber musste Sasuke sich ausgerechnet neben Naruto setzen? Das glich ja einer Beleidigung, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht mit einem nassen Lappen.

„Also", begann Sasuke. Die beiden Rivalinnen setzten auf der Stelle wieder ihr eingeübtes Dauerlächeln auf, um sich ihre herbe Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Gott, wie er dieses Getue doch hasste.

„Was soll das alles hier?" Sakura und Ino schauten verwirrt drein.

„Was meinst du, Sasuke-kun?", fragte jene unschuldig und klimperte mit den dichten Wimpern, die ihre smaragdgrünen Augen umrandeten. Doch das ließ Sasuke kalt. „Das alles hier.", meinte er nur knapp und zeigte auf all die Leute, die sich im Haus breitgemacht hatten.

„Das ist eine Überraschungsparty, Sasuke-kun. Für diiiich.", antwortete Ino und setzte eine Engelsmiene auf.

„Und von wem von euch stammt diese glorreiche Idee?", wollte Sasuke wissen, nicht, ohne ein wenig genervt zu klingen. Naruto rutschte ein kleines bisschen von ihm weg. Heute war einfach nicht sein Tag; stets in der Umgebung von irgendwelchen Leuten, die dazu neigten, jeden Moment einen Wutausbruch zu erleiden.

Ino und Sakura tauschten unsicher Blicke aus. Sie wussten nicht, ob es nun etwas Gutes wäre, die Idee als die eigene darzustellen. Würden sie aber die Schuld auf die andere schieben und würde Sasuke der Einfall gefallen, dann...

„Wir haben es zusammen geplant!"

„Wie aufmerksam von euch." Die triefende Ironie in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „So, und wer hat euch bitteschön gesagt, dass ich das alles hier überhaupt will?" Spätestens seit er erkannt hatte, was hier vor sich ging, hatte er seine Meinung grundlegend geändert. Er verbrachte seine Zeit doch lieber alleine als in Gesellschaft irgendwelcher zwielichtigen Gestalten, die er noch nie richtig leiden konnte.

Alle schwiegen sich an. Sakura sagte nichts. Ino sagte nichts. Naruto sagte nichts; er hatte ja auch nicht sonderlich viel zu sagen, außer vielleicht, dass er nach Hause wollte, um dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen. Denn während die anderen sich im Hintergrund amüsierten, saßen die vier und suchten in jedem den Schuldigen.

Entnervt stemmte Sasuke seine Hände in die Knie.

„Tse... Weiber!" Bei diesen Worten stemmte er die Hände entnervt auf die Knie und richtete sich auf. „Ihr solltet eure Zeit lieber mit etwas Sinnvollem zubringen!" Damit ging er in den hinteren Teil des Haus und von dort in den Garten. Er brauchte frische Luft, und zwar dringend.

„Warte, Sasuke-kun!", rief Sakura aufgebracht und machte sich auf, um ihm zu folgen, Naruto saß stillschweigend da und Ino stand ebenfalls auf

„Ich glaube, ich hole uns allen etwas zu trinken.", sagte sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln und verschwand damit auch.


	4. Dritess Kapitel

Genervt stand Sasuke da. Er hatte sich mit den Unterarmen abstützend gegen das hölzerne Geländer gelehnt, welches unter dem Gewicht leise knarrte. Er starrte in den wolkenlosen, sich von der Dämmerung immer stärker rötlich verfärbenden Himmel, wobei eine milde Brise durch sein strähniges Haar fuhr. Seine im Inneren angestaute Wut war kaum zu erkennen; er wirkte eher gefasst und nachdenklich. Nichtsdestotrotz hatten sich kleine Fältchen auf seiner Stirn zu erkennen gegeben, die verrieten, dass ihn etwas bekümmerte. Doch wie immer behielt er seine Sorgen für sich – er hasste es, wenn sich andere in Angelegenheiten einmischten, ganz besonders, wenn diese mit jener Sache gar nichts zu tun hatten. Das machte seiner Meinung nach nichts als Ärger.

Sasuke machte einen tiefen Atemzug. Es beruhigte ihn, dem Tumult im Hausinneren entflohen zu sein, auch wenn er nun nicht wusste, was in seiner Abwesenheit dort vor sich ging. Doch auf der Veranda zu stehen, die sich über den kompletten hinteren Teil des Hauses hinzog, und einen Blick auf den Garten zu haben, hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn innerlich zumindest ein klein wenig entspannte. Er war der Überzeugung, wenigstens hier nicht von seinen liebestollen Verehrerinnen belästigt zu werden. Leider täuschte er sich dabei. Gerade als er einem von einem Windstoß vom Ast abgetragenen Blatt hinterherschaute, hörte er Schritte. Sie spiegelten sich in einem dumpfen Schlagen von Absätzen gegen den Holzboden wider. Der junge Shinobi wusste sofort, dass es sich um Sakura handeln musste.

„Sasuke-kun, ich will mit dir sprechen..."

Er behielt Recht. Obgleich er die Anwesenheit, mit der sie ihn zu beglücken versuchte, registriert hatte, machte er sich nicht die Mühe sich umzudrehen geschweige denn etwas zu erwidern. Sakura wartete einen Moment auf eine Antwort, sag dann aber ein, dass sie diese nicht ohne weiteres bekommen würde. Daher stellte sie sich neben Sasuke, um diesem Gesellschaft zu leisten, worüber er jedoch wenig erfreut war. Sasuke interpretierte Sakuras Verhalten als schlichte Penetranz aus egoistischen Gründen, somit brachte er sein Missfallen damit zum Ausdruck, ihr die kalte Schulter zu zeigen.

Sakura verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, was ihr ein kindlich niedliches Aussehen verlieht. Wie üblich redete sie sich in ihrer ausgeprägten Naivität Sasukes Reaktionen schön, und daran vermochte nichts und niemand etwas zu ändern, nicht mal Sasuke selbst. Inzwischen hatte er seine Bemühungen ohnehin aufgegeben. Sakura war nun mal zweifellos unter „hoffnungslos liebeskrank" mit dem Anhang „voraussichtlich bis in alle Ewigkeit aufgrund verschwindend geringer Heilungschancen" einzustufen. Damit musste er sich wohl abfinden, genau wie mit der Opferrolle, die ihm dadurch zuteil wurde.

„Was ist los mit dir, Sasuke-kun?", fragte sie unschuldig und setzte dabei das für sie typische Lächeln auf. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Sasuke wütend war, hatte sie ihren Enthusiasmus behalten und es hatte tatsächlich den Anschein, als könne sie nicht weit genug denken um darauf zu kommen, weshalb der Uchiha-Spross das Getümmel verlassen hat.

Schweigen. Sakuras Lächeln wich nach und nach mehr aus ihrem Gesicht. Fast verzweifelt wartete sie auf eine Antwort, irgendeine. Doch Sasuke schwieg nach wie vor eisern. Langsam begann Sakura daran zu zweifeln, ob Sasuke überhaupt von ihr Notiz genommen hatte, so abwesend wie er wirkte. Zögernd griff sie nach dem Saum von Sasukes Ärmel. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, sodass das Mädchen erschrak, zog er seinen Arm weg; stattdessen stand er ihr nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Sasukes Augenbrauen waren gesenkt und in seinem Blick war ein Glitzern, das etwas Bedrohliches ausstrahlte. Sakuras Mund glich augenblicklich nur noch einer dünnen, schmalen Linie.

„Warum zum Teufel denkst du eigentlich, du würdest mir mit deiner Anwesenheit einen Gefallen tun?", sagte Sasuke kurzerhand schlicht. In seiner Stimme schwang weder Wut noch eine andere Emotion mit; dies war auch nicht nötig, da Sakura wusste, wie es gemeint war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Stimme verschluckt zu haben und war im ersten Augenblick unfähig, etwas zu erwidern. Sie konnte diesen verachtenden Blick Sasukes auf sich nicht ertragen.

„I-ich...", begann sie. Es dauerte einen Moment einen ordentlichen Satz zu formen, da sie so eingeschüchtert war. „Ino und ich dachten... du würdest dich vielleicht freuen, weil... weil du doch immer so alleine bist..." Sie wagte es nicht, ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen zu blicken und starrte beim Sprechen stets zu Boden. Aus der Ferne hatte es den Anschein, als sei sie ein kleines Kind, das gerade für eine Missetat getadelt wird. Das Mädchen wandte die minzgrünen Augen beschämt von Sasuke ab. Auch wenn sie es abstreiten würde, hatte sie diese Feier nur aus einem Beweggrund arrangiert: nämlich aus purem Eigennutz. Sie hätte Sasuke früher oder später von den anderen weggelockt, um ihn für sich zu haben; dass dieser in ihrem Plan nicht mitspielen wollen würde, daran hatte sie nicht gedacht, geblendet von ihrer Illusion.

Hinzu kam, dass ausgerechnet das Objekt ihrer Begierde sie jetzt mit einem missbilligenden Blick strafte. „T-Tut mir Leid, Sasuke-kun..." Gerade als Sakura rechtfertigen wollte, weshalb Ino und sie so viele Leute ohne sein Wissen in das Anwesen der Uchihas eingeladen hatten – nämlich um ihm, laut eigener Aussage, eine Freude zu machen, da er angeblich ständig alleine Zuhause säße -, kam er ihr zuvor.

„Du sorgst mit Ino gefälligst dafür, dass dieser ganze Abschaum da drinnen wieder wegkommt." Er brauchte nicht mehr zu sagen um Sakura zu verstehen zu geben, dass deren Plan nach hinten losgegangen war und das Gegenteil des gewünschten Resultates erzielt hat. Die Angesprochene nickte nur. Sie wagte es nicht zu widersprechen. Mit einer Umdrehung machte sie kehrt und ging auf demselben Weg wieder ins Haus, auf dem sie Sasuke auf die Terrasse gefolgt war.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte genervt, wie er es so oft tat, und wandte sich wieder dem Anblick des Firmaments zu. Er ahnte, dass dieser Abend, trotz der guten Absichten seiner ehemaligen Teamkameraden, in einem ungeheuren Malheur ungeahnten Ausmaßes enden würde.

Ino starrte Naruto ungläubig an. „Naruto... Du... hast gerade nicht wirklich ein ganzes Glas Sake auf einmal ausgetrunken, oder?" Der Blonde schaute irritiert in die eisblauen Augen. „Woher hätte ich den wissen sollen, dass das Sake ist? Ich hatte Durst und außerdem kommt doch niemand auf die Idee, Hochprozentiges in solche Riesengläser zu füllen!" Erst als das Glas geleert war begann er zu spüren, wie der Alkohol in seiner Speiseröhre zu brennen begann; ein Gefühl, das ihn an Sodbrennen erinnerte; er entsinnte sich, weshalb er immer einen Bogen um Spirituosen gemacht hat. Naruto verzog das Gesicht. Ino tat es ihm gleich, allerdings aus Unglauben. „Erstens ist es ein Geburtstag, da ist es normal, dass man irgend womit anstößt. Zweitens waren da keine Trinkschälchen, nur Gläser und drittens wird man ja wohl von jemandem, der halbwegs erwachsen ist, erwarten können, dass er den Unterschied zwischen Sake und Wasser kennt oder zumindest herausschmeckt!"

Naruto antwortete nur mit einem genervten Murren. „Was soll schon großartig passieren?" Er machte sich keine großen Sorgen. Immerhin hatte er schon schlimmeres überlebt, da wird er ja auch wohl dieses kleine bisschen Alkohol ab können!

Kopfschüttelnd ließ sich Ino wieder auf eines der Sofas fallen und musterte Naruto skeptisch. Ihr blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass Naruto ein starkes Hirn und einen starken Magen besaß, wobei sie sich nicht sicher war, welches dieser Organe eher dazu neigte, nachzugeben – und welches dann das größere Desaster mit sich brächte. Im Grunde war ihre Überlegung ohnehin unnötig, denn solange es sich um Naruto handelte, konnte es nur den Umfang eines Worst-Case-Szenarios annehmen, so viel stand fest.

Ein weiterer prüfender Blick ihrerseits folgte. Eigentlich sah Naruto noch ganz normal aus. Er hatte weder gerötete Wangen noch wies er sonstige Anzeichen darauf auf, dass er berauscht sei. _Vielleicht mache ich mir einfach zu viele Sorgen..._, dachte Ino und seufzte innerlich, wobei sie es nicht lassen konnte, dennoch ihre Stirn kraus zu legen.

Die beiden Blondschöpfe hoben ihre Köpfe und drehten sich um, als das Geräusch von lustlos über den hölzernen Boden geschleiften Absätzen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Sakura-chan!", bemerkte Naruto sogleich freudig und hoffte, Ino würde ihren Groll verdrängen. Die legte den Kopf schief und fragte: „Wo hast du Sasuke-kun gelassen?" Die Angesprochene blieb vor den beiden stehen und senkte ihr Haupt. „Er ist wütend und... will, dass alle von hier verschwinden..." Sie sah sichtlich geknickt aus, immerhin hatte sie sich mit der Organisation gemeinsam mit Ino Mühe gegeben und dies wurde mit Undank belohnt. Ihr ging es einfach nur mies.

Naruto rümpfte die Nase. Langsam aber sicher begann der Alkohol zu wirken, auch wenn er dies noch nicht spürte. „Dieser dämliche Kotzbrocken!", zeterte er los. „Wie undankbar kann man nur sein! Ihr macht euch so eine Mühe für ihn und alles, was er tut, ist euch herauszuschmeißen!" Bei den Worten stand er auf, wodurch er ihnen noch mehr Ausdruck verlieh. „Wir sollten zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen, was wir von seiner Meinung halten!"

Ino schaute Naruto irritiert an. „Wir können ihn doch nicht zwingen, seinen Geburtstag mit uns zu feiern...", murmelte sie etwas unsicher.

Das fiel ihr also jetzt ein.

„Warum denn nicht?", entgegnete Naruto selbstbewusst. „Dann müssen wir ihn eben zu seinem Glück zwingen!" Von seiner anfänglichen Skepsis, was diese Feier anbelangte, was nicht mehr viel übrig. Er war umso mehr erpicht darauf, dasselbe Ziel zu verfolgen wie die beiden Mädchen; mit Ausnahme des Buhlens um die Gunst des Schwarzhaarigen. Aber er sollte sich wenigstens dieses eine Mal fallen lassen und Spaß haben – oder zumindest Dankbarkeit zeigen. Das war das Mindeste!

Naruto verzog das Gesicht. „Ich gehe jetzt zu ihm!", meckerte er weiter, doch ehe er einen Schritt machen konnte, packte Sakura ihn am Ärmel. „Lass es, Naruto. Du verärgerst Sasuke-kun nur noch mehr." Ihr Enthusiasmus war Enttäuschung gewichen und ihr Lächeln einer starren Miene mit matten, traurigen Augen. Mit ihrem Blick flehte sie ihn förmlich darum an, es sein zu lassen. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall; Naruto errötete leicht und fing an zu grinsen. „Keine Sorge, Sakura-chan! Ich mache das schon!" Während er sprach schwang ein leichtes Lallen in seinem Ton mit. Doch ungeachtet dessen fühlte Naruto sich nur in seiner Wächterrolle gestärkt. Es würde es diesem Spielverderber schon zeigen! Mit einer etwas uneleganten Bewegung befreite er sich aus Sakuras griff und wollte bereits davon stolzieren, als Ino ihm sich in den Weg stellte. „Nichts da! Du machst nicht nur dich sondern hinterher noch uns alle lächerlich, erst recht, wenn du so angetrunken ankommst!" Sie stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüften und stand breitbeinig da. Der Abend sollte nicht in einem noch größeren Desaster enden, als es sich ohnehin bereits anbahnte.

„Angetrunken?", fragte Sakura misstrauisch. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich habe etwas Sake gefunden und in Gläser gefüllt, da ich nichts anderes gefunden habe... Aber er hat alles auf einmal ausgetrunken!" Ino schürzte beleidigt die Lippen, da sie sich in keiner Weise irgendeine Schuld zuschrieb – nicht, dass sie überhaupt jemals irgend woran Schuld trug.

„Naruto!", entfuhr es Sakura entsetzt. Dieser schaute leicht benebelt zu ihr. „Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle!" Das Lallen war innerhalb der kurzen Zeit stärker geworden und auch der Blick des Blonden wirkte leicht glasig. Dafür strotzte er nur so vor Selbstvertrauen, und das mehr, als er es sich eigentlich hätte leisten können. Doch in diesem Moment war ihm das egal, denn es interessierte ihn selten, was die anderen von ihm dachten. Sein Beschützerinstinkt war geweckt und er musste die Ungerechtigkeit – in Form der Person Uchiha Sasuke – aus der Welt schaffen!

„Baka!", entgegnete die Angesprochene entrüstet und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Du blamierst nicht nur dich, sondern auch uns!" Sie trat zu Ino heran und hielt Naruto fest, der gerade an dieser vorbeigehen wollte. „Bleib gefälligst hier!"

„Aber ihr habt euch so eine Mühe gegeben!", protestierte Naruto und zappelte ungelenk in Sakuras Griff hin und her.

„Habt ihr euch immer noch nicht darum gekümmert, die anderen loszuwerden?" Die Stimme außerhalb des Dreiergespanns ließ die Angesprochenen aufblicken. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene und in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen kam Sasuke von der Terrasse herüber zu seinen ungebetenen Gästen. Seine Laune hatte sich zwar in der Zwischenzeit nicht wirklich gebessert, aber er hatte sich zumindest insofern beruhigt, dass er nicht Gefahr lief, seine Beherrschung zu verlieren und sich zu vergessen.

„Da bist du ja!", keifte Naruto. „Komm her, du Feigling!"

„Naruto!", wiesen die beiden Mädchen ihn zurecht. Beide schämten sich für das Verhalten dessen und hofften inständig, dass er sich wenigstens noch beherrschen konnte, bis die beiden sich auf und davon machen konnte. Fast synchron beteten sie in ihrem Hinterkopf zu allen möglichen Göttern, die ihnen spontan einfielen.

Sasuke hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Naruto abwartend. „Was soll das, Dobe?" Er nahm ihn selten ernst, aber solch ein Verhalten war selbst für Narutos Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich.

Ino drehte sich zu Sasuke um und setzte eine beschwichtigende Miene auf. „Scheint so, als würde Alkohol ihn aggressiv machen..."

„Ich bin nicht aggressiv!", brüllte Naruto und wandte sich an Sasuke. „Nur, weil dieser Mistkerl immer einen auf cool tun muss!" Er machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, seine Missgunst zu unterdrücken und sagte frei heraus, was ihn schon immer störte. „Niemals zeigst du Dankbarkeit! Du bist einfach zum Kotzen!"

„Naruto!", wiesen die beiden Mädchen ihn zurecht. Ino presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und Sakura biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Abend schien genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu verlaufen, wie er ursprünglich geplant war. Und wenn sie es nicht schafften, ihren aufgewühlten Kameraden in Zaum zu halten, würde jeder von ihnen es bereuen, überhaupt auf die Idee einer Überraschungsparty gekommen zu sein. Sehr bereuen sogar.

Trotz des bedrohlichen Untertons, der in Narutos Stimme mitschwang, zeigte Sasuke sich unbeeindruckt; wie immer eigentlich. Seine einzige Reaktion bestand darin, dass er seinen Kopf kaum merklich schief legte und den wütenden jungen Mann mit seinem üblichen überheblichen Blick strafte. „Ah ja.", entgegnete er nur gelangweilt, ehe er sich wieder Sakura und Ino zu wandte. „Wenn ihr das Problem mit ihm behoben habt, kümmert euch endlich darum, dass die anderen von hier verschwinden."

„Du...!", knurrte Naruto und zappelte wie wild herum, wurde aber schnell mit einem lauten „HALT'S MAUL!" in seine Schranken gewiesen. Selbst in seinem jetzigen Zustand sah er ein, dass es sinnlos war, sich gegen die beiden Weiber zu lehnen. Lieber wartete er auf eine günstigere Gelegenheit.

Während Sakura und Ino sich damit abmühten, die Partygäste wieder zum Verlassen der „Feier" zu bewegen und Sasuke sich erneut nach draußen verzogen hatte, um sich zunehmend verdunkelnde Firmament zu betrachten, saß Naruto auf der Couch. Der Alkohol war ihm nun vollkommen zu Kopf gestiegen, was sich in einer intensiven Rotfärbung seiner Wangen und der auch für Außenstehende merkbaren Einschränkung seines Gleichgewichtssinns, seiner Sprache und nicht zuletzt seiner Hirnfunktionen. Träge hing er auf der Couch und hatte Mühe und atmete schwer; überhaupt fiel es ihm in seinem derzeitigen Zustand schwer, sich nicht einfach fallen zu lassen, anstatt sich damit abzumühen, die lebenswichtigen Körperfunktionen aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Anstatt auf der faulen Haut zu liegen, hättest du uns auch genauso gut helfen können, Baka!", fauchte Sakura, nachdem sämtliche Gäste von ihr und Ino hinaus eskortiert worden waren. Letztere hat sich müde gegen die Tür gelehnt und war einfach nur erleichtert, dass sie alle Leute wieder losgeworden sind und nun ihre Ruhe hatten.

Naruto hing fast leblos da und war unfähig zu antworten. Alles drehte sich, mitsamt seines Magens. Lediglich ein gequältes Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle als Antwort

„Jetzt spiel hier nicht das Opfer!", meckerte Sakura ungnädig und packte Naruto an den Schultern, was dieser kaum registrierte. Er war zu genüge damit beschäftigt, zu atmen und dabei gleichzeitig seinen Mageninhalt in sich zu behalten. Das Herumgezerre an ihm tat dabei gar nicht gut, jedoch hatte er auch nicht die Kraft sich zu wehren oder etwas zu sagen; der Alkohol hat seine Wirkung als Nervengift nicht verfehlt.

Ino nahm Sakuras Arm, damit diese Naruto in Ruhe ließ. „Ich glaube, ihm geht es wirklich nicht gut", murmelte sie leicht besorgt. „Er sieht eher tot als lebendig aus..." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck vermittelte eine Mischung aus Sorge und Hohn. Die Angesprochene hielt zunächst inne, musterte Naruto dann und ließ dann ganz von Besagtem ab. „Wir sollten Sasuke-kun holen..." Ihr Gesicht verzog sich missmutig. „Geh schnell zu ihm, ansonsten passiert noch ein Unglück." Jenem war anzusehen, dass es nicht mehr lange machen würde.

Ino nickte und flitzte davon so schnell sie konnte, oder besser gesagt, so schnell ihre menschenverachtenden Schuhe es sie ließen. „Sasuke-kun!", rief sie aufgeregt. „Sasuke-kun, du musst schnell kommen!"

Ein Seufzen entwich Sasuke. Dieser nervige Unterton in der nicht weniger nervigen Stimme konnte ja nichts Gutes bedeuten. Und das gerade, wo er zur Ruhe gekommen war und sich in der Stille, die zumindest noch draußen vorhanden gewesen war, angeschaut hatte, wie die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank. Wortlos trat er von dem Geländer weg und schritt Ino entgegen. „Was ist?", wollte er wissen und verbarg den Verdruss, den er empfand, nicht im Geringsten. Noch bevor die Blonde etwas entgegnete, packte sie Sasuke am Arm und zog ihn in das Innere des Hauses. „Naruto geht es nicht gut und wir bekommen ihn nicht vom Sofa hoch!", verkündete sie, als jener das Elend schon selber erblicken konnte. Der junge Mann mit dem schwarzblauen Haarschopf riss seinen Arm aus Inos Umklammerung. Die Feststellung hätte er auch schon machen können, ehe sie ihn aufgeklärt hatte.

„Was hat er?" Der Blick des dunklen Augenpaares ging zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her. Sakura wandte ihre Augen sofort ab; eine Geste, dass sie jegliche Schuld von sich wies. Ino hingegen hielt den Kopf gesenkt und vermied es, ihr Gegenüber anzuschauen. Nach einigen Augenblicken des verhängnisvollen Schweigens setzte sie doch noch zu einer Antwort an. „Ich hatte doch vorhin erwähnt, dass er zu viel Alkohol getrunken hätte... Oder besser gesagt, er hat seinen Sake zu schnell ausgetrunken, nämlich sein ganzes Glas auf einmal..." Während des Sprechens war ihr Blick auf den hölzernen Fußboden gerichtet. Als sie ihre Schilderung abgeschlossen hatte, presste sie bedrückt ihre Lippen aufeinander. Die Hände hatte sie hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

Ein angestrengtes Raunen kam aus Narutos Richtung.

Alle drei wandten sich ihm zu und Sakura, die ihm am nächsten stand, fragte: „Was hast du gesagt?"

Es war nicht mehr als ein Nuscheln, doch es genügte, um ein „Mir ist schlecht" herauszuhören. Sasuke stürzte sich auf ihn. „Wenn du hier auf den Boden kotzt, dann bringe ich dich um, Usuratonkachi!" Mit einem gezielten Griff am Oberarm hatte er seinen Kameraden gepackt und zu sich gezogen, wodurch er wieder auf den Beinen stand – wenn auch mehr schlecht als recht. „Und ihr beiden verzieht euch endlich!", schnauzte Sasuke seine beiden Besucherinnen noch an, als er ihn durch den Flur zum Badezimmer lotste.


	5. Viertes Kapitel

„Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!", fauchte Sakura ihre eigentliche Freundin an, nachdem sie das Uchiha-Anwesen verlassen hatten. „Wärst du nicht auf die Idee gekommen, den Sake zu nehmen, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen!"

Die Angesprochene starrte die Rosahaarige fassungslos an. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu sagen? Sasuke-kun war einzig und allein sauer auf dich, weil du gleich die Hälfte aller Chuunin und Jounin Konohagakures angeschleppt hattest! Ich habe damit nichts zu tun!", verteidigte sie sich, wobei offensichtlich war, dass ihre Defensive eher in der Offensive lag; typisch für eine Kunoichi.

Die Nase rümpfend stolzierte Sakura voran. „Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil ich mit Sasuke-kun auf der Terrasse war und mich mit ihm unterhalten habe!", prahlte sie, obgleich sie eine Abfuhr bekommen hatte, was sie natürlich gekonnt verschwieg. „Ganz allein...!", betonte sie und unterstrich ihren gehässigen Unterton noch mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Die Augen ihres Gegenübers senkten sich skeptisch und die blauen Augen funkelten angriffslustig. „Darum bist du wohl auch so niedergeschlagen wiedergekommen, was?" Sie machte keinen Hehl aus der Rivalität und schon gar nicht daraus, was sie von den Geschichten hielt; immerhin sah sie sich deutlich im Vorteil und hatte sich bereits im Kindesalter vorgenommen, keinesfalls gegen diese besagte Rivalin zu verlieren, vollkommen irrelevant, worum es ging.

„Pass auf, was du sagst! Du schaffst es ja nicht einmal, ihn dazu zu bringen, dich zu beachten!"

„Halt's Maul, Stirnie!" Mit einigen hüpfenden Schritten schloss sie zu Sakura auf und überholte sie. Ihr überheblicher Blick verriet, was sie dachte.

„Halt du doch dein Maul, Ino-Schwein!", bekam sie als Antwort und Sakura rempelte sie nicht sehr ladylike an, wodurch Ino auf ihren mörderischen Absätzen ins Wanken geriet.

„Was soll das? Soll ich mir etwa die Fußgelenke brechen?", maulte sie und stieß die Täterin brutal mit der Schulter an, nachdem sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. Von der Eleganz, die die beiden noch zu Anfang des Abends an den Tag gelegt hatten, war nicht mehr viel übrig, erst recht nicht, wenn die beiden Streithennen alleine unter sich waren.

Ein hoher Schrei ertönte um Sakura fiel zu Boden; im ersten Moment sah es so aus, als hätte sie sich den Knöchel verrenkt, dann konnte Ino aber erkennen, dass ihrer Rivalin einfach der Absatz abgebrochen war. „Scheint so, als hätten die Absätze das Gewicht deiner Monsterstirn nicht mehr tragen können!", giftete jene und grinste schadenfroh.

„Sehr lustig!", murrte sie genervt und bemühte sich, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen mit dem Absatz in der Hand. „Warte nur, das gibt Rache!"

„Jetzt streng dich gefälligst auch etwas an!", zischte Sasuke, während er den den halb bewusstlosen Naruto den Flur regelrecht entlang schleifte. „Beweg deine Beine, du bist nämlich verdammt schwer!"

Angestrengt gab dieser nicht mehr als ein heiseres Keuchen von sich. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und trüb. Einerseits war Sasuke völlig genervt von der Last, die so ein alkoholisierter, nahezu komatöser bester Freund bedeutete, andererseits empfand auch er auch in der hintersten Ecke seines Herzens Mitleid – oder zumindest das, was sich bei ihm als solches definieren lies. Wenn sich Sakura und Ino zankten oder mal wieder vergebens um Sasukes Gunst buhlten, so war es letzten Endes doch immer wieder Naruto, der den Zorn der beiden abbekam; oder durch eine derer glorreichen Ideen leiden musste, so wie jetzt. Es schien einfach das unabwendbare Schicksal des Blonden zu sein. Arme Sau – so viele Schicksalsschläge auf einen Haufen.

„Gleich haben wir es geschafft...", murmelte Sasuke und zog Naruto ins Badezimmer, wo dieser auf dem kalten Fliesenboden zusammensackte und so hocken blieb. Mit ernster Miene wies er ihn an: „Du bleibst jetzt hier und wenn du kotzen musst, dann tue das gefälligst ihn die Toilettenschüssel, immerhin ist sie genau vor dir!" Damit verließ er das Bad und machte sich daran, die Unordnung, die seine ungebetenen Gäste hinterlassen hatten, weg zu räumen. Zwar waren es keine schwerwiegenden Hinterlassenschaften, doch schienen einige es nicht so genau zu nehmen, wenn mal das ein oder andere Möbelstück seinen Standort wechselte. Frustriert brachte er alles wieder an seine ursprüngliche Position und brachte den Raum wieder in den Zustand, den seine Eltern beim Verlassen des Hauses hinterlassen hatten. Es war nicht nötig, sie erfahren zu lassen, was seine Verehrerinnen sich als besondere Geburtstagsüberraschung geleistet hatten.

Ein Röcheln, das eine unheimliche Mühsal andeutete, riss Sasuke aus seinen Gedanken. Angewidert verzog er sein Gesicht und ging wieder nach draußen auf die Terrasse, wo er bereits den Großteil dieses Abends verbracht hatte. Es war der einzige Ort im ganzen Haus, an dem er sich wirklich gerne aufhielt. Man konnte den Stimmen im Haus entkommen und auch dem Lärm, der von der Straße ausging, da die Terrasse sich auf der Rückseite des Hauses befand und sich vor ihr ein von einem hohen Zaun gesäumter Garten erstreckte, der im Grunde aus nicht viel mehr als einem Teich, der von einigen großen Steinen umfasst war, einigen Bäumen, an deren Anblick man sich eigentlich zu jeder Jahreszeit erfreuen konnte, und einer Grasfläche, die zwar nicht wild vor sich hin wucherte, aber auch nicht nennenswert gepflegt wurde. Im Großen und Ganzen war es einfach ein beschauliches Plätzchen, sofern man keine allzu hohen Ansprüche stellte.

Ein Seufzen entfuhr Sasuke. Er hatte es sich zwar nicht gewünscht – Wünsche waren nur etwas für Versager -, aber doch insgeheim gehofft, dass er zumindest an seinem Geburtstag seine Ruhe hätte. Zumindest diesen einen Tag hätte er gerne für sich gehabt; entgegen aller anderen genoss er die Einsamkeit, die ihm seiner Meinung nach viel zu oft verwehrt blieb.

Ein wiederholtes Seufzen. Einfach die Augen schließen und den Geräuschen der Nacht lauschen...

Das Rascheln der Blätter, wenn ein kleiner Windstoß zwischen ihnen hindurch brauste. Die Stimmen, die sich in weiter Ferne zu befinden schienen. Das leise Geräusch seiner eigenen Atmung...

Und irgendwo im Inneren des Hauses ein herzzerreißendes Weinen.

Ehe Sasuke überhaupt dazu gekommen war, sich wirklich zu entspannen, wurde er in die Realität zurück geschleudert. Wie so oft. Er hasste es.

Mürrisch folgte er dem Klagelaut, der regelrecht an den Wänden des Hauses entlang echote. Beim Badezimmer angekommen, bot sich Sasuke ein jämmerlicher Anblick: Naruto hockte zwar nach wie vor auf dem Boden, jedoch glich sein sonst gebräunter Teint eher den blütenweißen Fliesen, und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Den schlimmsten Anblick bot aber Narutos Gesichtsausdruck. Die Miene war verzerrt zu einer Grimasse der Verzweiflung, an der Tränen hinab rannen.

„Sa... su... keeeeeeee...!", winselte er kaum verständlich, da sich seine Atmung durch das Weinen immer wieder verkrampfte und schluchzen musste. Beschämt schaute er zu seinem Freund hoch, der perplex da stand und auf ihn herab sah. Insgeheim schaute er ziemlich überfordert drein; er wusste nicht, was Naruto auf einmal hatte und war, was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen anbelangte, ohnehin etwas unsensibel und wenig verständnisvoll. „Was ist denn?", fragte er so ruhig wie möglich. Nicht, dass er sich aufgeregt hätte, aber er musste sich bemühen, den genervten Unterton in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, da ihm bewusst war, dass er sich damit in Gefahr begab, dass Narutos Verhaltenszustand sich weiter verschlechtere und Sakuras und Inos „Überraschung" letzten Endes doch in einem Desaster unvorstellbaren Ausmaßes endete. Etwas unsicher kniete er sich hinunter. Er musste sich anstrengen, das zu verstehen, was Naruto sagte, da dieser zwischendurch immer wieder schluchzte und schniefte.

„Ich... ich... habe... dir alles... verdorben...", meinte dieser bedrückt und zog seine Beine an den Körper. Zwar war sein Körper wie betäubt vom Alkohol, doch konnte er noch deutlich die Schuldgefühle in sich vernehmen.

Doch Sasuke schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf. „Baka. Dieses Mal ist es nicht deine Schuld." Er setzte sich neben Naruto und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Vielleicht war ein wenig Gesellschaft das, was er auch momentan einfach brauchte, um seinen Frust zu verdrängen. Abgesehen davon war es sogar ihm ein wenig unangenehm, den Blondschopf zu aufgelöst und in einer derartig erbärmlichen Verfassung zu sehen; irgendwo war doch sogar Sasuke menschlich und besaß tief in seinem Inneren einen mehr oder minder weichen Kern. „Immerhin war es nicht deine Idee, die ganzen Leute hier einzuladen." Mit seiner Laune auf dem Tiefpunkt blickte er die gegenüberliegenden, weißen Fliesen. Er hätte zumindest erwartet, dass Naruto so weit gedacht hätte, ihm Bescheid zu sagen, damit er sich wenigstens darauf hätte einstellen können, aber diesen Gedanken behielt er für sich, um seinen Leidensgenossen nicht in eine noch tiefere Depression zu stürzen. Das würde das Maß des Erträglichen definitiv sprengen.

Beim Sprechen zitterten Narutos Lippen. „Aber... aber..." Jegliche Anläufe, einen vollständigen Satz herauszubekommen, endeten bereits beim ersten Wort. Bevor er sich noch mehr verhaspelte, unterbrach Sasuke ihn. „Mach dir nichts daraus. Es war klar, dass es so enden würde." Er versuchte so neutral wie möglich zu klingen, denn in seinem Inneren war er es Leid, trotz der regelmäßigen Abfuhren immer und immer und immer wieder von seinen beiden Verehrerinnen regelrecht verfolgt zu werden. Naruto hatte zwar eine vorlaute Klappe und war mit seinem infantilen Verhalten eine unglaubliche Nervensäge, wenn es darauf ankam, konnte man sich aber auf ihn verlassen – jedenfalls dessen konnte Sasuke sich sicher sein, nicht zuletzt, da er wusste, dass jener Sakuras Baggerversuche niemals tolerieren, geschweige denn unterstützen würde.

Einige Minuten saßen beide nebeneinander auf dem kalten Fußboden und schwiegen sich eisern an. Naruto bemühte sich, das Klappern seiner Zähne zu unterdrücken und auch sein Schluchzen einzustellen, bis schließlich vollkommene Stille herrschte. Nur die jeweiligen Atemzüge der beiden waren zu hören. Nach einigen Augenblicken brach Naruto das Schweigen aber. „Aber... jetzt hast du mich an der Backe...", murmelte er und schniefte. Er sagte dies, da er sich bewusst war, in seinem jetzigen Zustand unfähig zu sein, den Heimweg zu finden und erst recht heil dort anzukommen. Sasuke murrte. „Ehrlich gesagt bist du mir als ungebetener Gast lieber als Sakura oder Ino." Er winkelte nun auch seine Beine an, da einem recht kühl wurde, wenn man auf Dauer auf dem Boden des Badezimmers saß. „Wer weiß, was die besoffen alles anstellen würden...", sagte er im Anschluss, jedoch etwas leiser. _Oder was sie zumindest mit mir vor __hätten.._.Allein bei dem unausgesprochenen Gedanken schauderte ihm.

Schweigen war die Antwort. Einzig das Zähneklappern setzte wieder ein. „K-kalt...", murmelte Naruto kaum verständlich und legte die Arme um seinen fast schon bebenden Leib.

„Warte hier, ich hole dir eine Decke.", sagte Sasuke leise und wollte aufstehen, woran er aber gehindert wurde. Unerwarteterweise hatte Naruto sein Handgelenk gefasst und hielt es fest. Die Hand, die ihn festhielt, war eisig kalt. „Bleib bitte hier...", flüsterte er und vermied dabei, Sasuke ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Ich möchte nicht schon wieder alleine sein..."

Der Schwarzhaarige war verblüfft. Weder im positiven noch im negativen Sinn – er war einfach überrascht, ohne, dass sich eine bestimmte Emotion dem zuordnen ließ. Etwas irritiert ließ er von seinem Vorhaben ab und ließ sich an der Wand sinken, kommentierte es aber nicht.

„Danke...", vernahm er kaum hörbar.

„Schon gut.", gab er nur knapp zurück und zog wieder seine Beine an den Körper. „Heul mich dann aber nicht damit voll, dass du frierst." Naruto nickte nur und war nichtsdestotrotz dankbar. Er würde üblicherweise allein gelassen, dementsprechend wusste er Sasukes Hilfsbereitschaft umso mehr zu schätzen, selbst wenn diese nur zögerlich zu Tage trat.

Laut ausatmend schluckte der Ältere seinen Ärger hinunter und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand. Jetzt verbrachte er den ausklingenden Abend seines achtzehnten Geburtstags also damit, auf dem Boden seines Badezimmers zu sitzen, damit beschäftigt, seinem von einer minder schweren Alkoholvergiftung geplagten Freund beizustehen. Glücklicherweise hatte dieser sich bisher wacker darin geschlagen, seine Mageninhalte bei sich zu behalten. Das war doch schon mal was.

Kaum merklich rutschte Naruto ein Stückchen näher an Sasuke heran, um sich an ihm zu wärmen. Misstrauisch schielte dieser zunächst zu dem Blonden, da dieser anscheinend unbewusst immer noch seine Hand hielt und nicht daran dachte, diese loszulassen. Jedoch beschloss er, nichts zu sagen. Er wollte die Stille, die zur Abwechslung herrschte und nach den Tumulten wie Balsam für die Gehörgänge und den gestressten Organismus wirkte, keinesfalls unterbrechen. Stattdessen lehnte Sasuke sogar seinen Körper gegen Narutos und deutete ihm an, dass dieser seinen Kopf auf die Schulter legen sollte, damit er ihm etwas von seiner Körperwärme abgeben konnte. Der Geschwächte ließ sich gar nicht erst bitten und ging sofort auf das Angebot ein. Dankbar schmiegte er sich an Sasuke und schloss die Augen, um dem ungehaltenen Schwindelgefühl zu entkommen. Müde drückte er seine Stirn gegen Sasukes Schulter, welcher nahezu reglos dasaß. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war im Zuge der Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Mit der Zeit wurden auch die Augenlider Sasukes schwer, während sein Kopf zur Seite rutschte. Doch noch bevor er einnickte, wandte er sich Naruto. „Wir sollten in mein Zimmer...", murmelte er müde, jedoch musste er feststellen, dass dieser an seiner Schulter bereits tief und fest schlief und sich in seinem seligen Schlummer auch nicht vom Kneifen in die Wange stören ließ. Missmutig musterte er ihn, sah aber ein, dass sich da wohl nichts machen ließ. Er war zu müde um jetzt noch Naruto in sein Zimmer zu schleifen und ein Nachtlager für ihn herzurichten – und wo sie schon mal hier hockten und ohnehin am Einschlafen waren, konnte sie die Nacht auch gleich hier verbringen; der Blonde würde so oder so verkatert aufwachen, da würde der ein oder andere schmerzende Muskel keinen Unterschied machen. Ohne weitere Hintergedanken stützte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen Narutos Körper und lehnte seine Stirn an die kühle Wand. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit wurde auch er von der Müdigkeit eingeholt und versank in einen ruhigen Schlaf.


	6. Fünftes Kapitel

„Wach auf... Sasuke... Sasuke...!"

Die Stimme kam Angesprochenem vor, als käme sie von weit weg; es war mehr ein mattes Echo, welches versuchte, durch einen dichten Schleier der Stille hindurch zu dringen. Doch die Schallwellen drangen nur sporadisch durch.

Sasuke murrte und kniff die Augen zusammen, da das grelle Licht durch seine Augenlider hindurch stach. Aus einem Schutzreflex heraus drehte er den Kopf verschlafen gen Wand.

Eine Hand griff nach seiner Schulter und begann an ihm zu rütteln.

„Lass das!", knurrte er senkte missmutig die Augenbrauen.

„Sasuke!", ertönte die Stimme vorwurfsvoll. Nun klang sie wesentlich klarer und näher, doch noch immer mit dem Eindruck wie unter Wasser. Das Rütteln würde stärker und versuchte, Sasuke ein wenig von der Wand wegzuziehen. „Wach auf, bevor Tou-san und Kaa-san euch so sehen!"

Erst jetzt kam der Besagte zunehmend zu sich und öffnete ganz langsam die Augen, wobei er die Hand vor sich hielt, um das grelle Badezimmerlicht von seinen Augen fernzuhalten.

„Was...?", murmelte er verschlafen. Sein Kopf tat weh, als ob er und nicht Naruto sich betrunken hätte, sein Rücken schmerzte von der Schlafposition und sein Nacken war völlig verspannt. Es war wohl doch keine gute Idee gewesen, auf dem Boden des Badezimmers zu nächtigen. Zu allem Überfluss fror er ziemlich.

Erst jetzt merkte er, dass sich ihm gegenüber sein Bruder Itachi hingekniet hatte und besorgt anguckte.

„Steht auf", antwortete er, „wenn sie euch so sehen, denken sie sich sonst was." Mit dieser Aufforderung stand er selber auf und schaute auf Sasuke und Naruto abwartend herab.

Irritiert versuchte jener ebenso aufzustehen, merkte aber, wie er von einem Gewicht behindert wurde; der Blonde hatte sich im Schlaf gegen Sasuke gelehnt und den Kopf auf dessen Schulter gelegt. Sein Mund war halboffen und erst jetzt spürte der jüngere der beiden Uchiha-Brüder, wie sein Freund ihm bei Atmen unangenehm gegen den Hals hauchte. Abgesehen davon fühlte sich sein Hemd an der Stelle seltsam warm an.

Er drehte seinen Kopf herum und sah Narutos zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck; es hatte den Anschein, als sei er trotz des Fauxpas vom Vorabend zufrieden und schlummerte einen seligen Schlaf. Doch dann traf es ihn wie der Schlag.

„Baka!", rief der Dunkelhaarige und rückte sofort ein Stück weg. „Hör gefälligst auf zu sabbern!"

Als er seine stützende Schulter weggerissen hatte, kippte der Kopf der Betroffenen weg, wodurch dieser ächzend erwachte. „Eh...?", war das einzige, das er in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung zustande brachte. Sein Hirn war sowohl von der Müdigkeit als auch vom Restalkohol noch ziemlich benebelt, sodass er nicht verstand, was vor sich ging und nur verwirrt Wortfetzen vor sich hin stammelte.

Itachi nahm jeweils eine Hand Sasukes und Narutos und zog die beiden hoch, dass sie sich zumindest auf die Beine stellen konnten. „Kaa-san ist in der Küche und macht das Frühstück.", verkündete er und wandte sich an seinen jüngeren Bruder. „Sag ihr am besten, dass Naruto hier übernachtet hat, weil es gestern beim Feiern zu spät geworden ist." Er erkannte, dass der Gast am Vorabend wohl zu tief ins Glas geschaut haben musste; es interessierte ihn brennend, was vorgefallen war, doch beschloss er, seine Befragung auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben. Momentan waren wohl beide nicht in der Lage, sich einer solchen zu unterziehen. Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen verließ er das Badezimmer und ging über den Flur zum Wohnzimmer, wo auch gegessen wurde. Sasuke wollte ihm folgen und wandte sich an Naruto. „Komm mit."

Dieser aber mühte sich damit ab, aufrecht zu stehen. Sein Kreislauf war ziemlich geschwächt und die Nacht, die nicht gerade erholsam gewesen ist, trug ihren Teil dazu bei. „Alles dreht sich...", jammerte er.

Mit den Augen rollend packte der Schwarzhaarige den Blonden am Ärmel. „Stell dich nicht so an! Wenn du dich etwas bewegst, kommt dein Kreislauf in Schwung und es geht dir wieder besser." Mit diesen Worten lotste er ihn zum Frühstückstisch, welcher bereits reich gedeckt war. Aus der Küche hörte man das Scheppern von Geschirr, das aus dem Schrank geholt wurde. „Itachi, bring die Schüssel noch mit raus!", hörte man eine weibliche Stimme. Sie war ernst, doch sanft.

Angesprochener tat wie geheißen und einen Moment später sah man ihn zwei Schüsseln unterschiedlicher Größe hinaus tragen, die er auf einem zusätzlich auf dem Tisch freigemachten Platz abstellte. Anscheinend hatte er die Erklärung, Sasuke hätte über Nacht Besuch gehabt, übernommen, ehe irgendwelche Unklarheiten entstanden.

„Warte kurz hier.", wies jener diesen an und verschwand für einem Moment in einer Art Abstellraum. Einen Moment später kam er wieder mit einem Zabuton* (*Sitzkissen), welches er am Tisch platzierte. „Jetzt. Setz dich.", sagte er zu Naruto; sein Ton war fast schon etwas gebieterisch. Bei der Tonlage nickte Naruto nur untergeben und tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. Es war ihm unangenehm, jemandem so zur Last zu fallen.

Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, tat Sasuke das gleiche; der Tisch war zwar nicht dazu gedacht, dass gleich zwei Personen auf einer Seite saßen, doch war er glücklicherweise breit genug, um sich nicht eingeengt zu fühlen.

„Ihr habt gestern wohl ziemlich einen drauf gemacht, was?" Itachi verkniff sich mit mäßigem Erfolg ein Grinsen, als er sich zu den beiden setzte. Im erster Linie galt sein Kommentar seinem Bruder, den er gerne ein wenig mit dessen freiwilliger Isolation aufzog.

Dieser verzog sein Gesicht. „Hör auf, Nii-san.", entgegnete er knapp. Er war nicht aufgelegt zu einer Konversation, schon gar nicht zu den Vorkommnissen des Vorabends. Überhaupt war er nicht in der Stimmung auf Gesellschaft; säße Naruto nicht mit am Tisch, hätte er wohl auf das Essen verzichtet und sich auf sein Zimmer verkrochen.

Doch der starrte begeistert auf die vielen Speisen, die sich auf dem Tisch befanden. Er hatte noch nie so einen reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch gesehen, mit Ausnahme vielleicht, wenn er auf einer Mission war und sie bei den heißen Quellen übernachteten. Eigentlich war es selbstverständlich, Naruto aber kannte nur Cup Raamen, und so kam es ihm vor, als würde jemand ein Festmahl auftischen. Seine Augen strahlten regelrecht und sein Magen knurrte lautstark.

Daraufhin kam auch die Mutter Sasukes und Itachis aus der Küche. Sie trug einen einfachen Kittel und trug ihre Haare offen. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen gütigen Ausdruck. Sie schien zwar etwas verwundert über den Besuch zu sein, doch erwähnte sie diesem gegenüber nichts; im Gegenteil, sie schien sich sogar für ihren Sohn zu freuen.

Ganz anders der Vater: Er stolzierte förmlich aus der Küche und trug sein Haupt dabei hoch erhoben. Er trug einen einfachen Yukata und hatte ein ziemlich markantes Gesicht – ein Glück sowohl für Itachi als auch Sasuke, dass sie nach ihrer Mutter kamen, denn ihr Vater hatte einen schon beim ersten Hinsehen Furcht einflößenden Blick, weshalb Naruto den seinen sofort von der Person abwandte. _Ein unheimlicher Typ..._, dachte er etwas eingeschüchtert und sogleich stellte er fest, woher Sasuke seine Art hatte. Er schluckte und starrte auf seine Reisschüssel.

„Du bist also Naruto-kun?", fragte die Frau, deren Haare denselben Farbton wie Sasukes hatten. Obwohl sie über 40 sein musste, machte sie einen ziemlich jungen Eindruck, der es schwer machte zu glauben, sie sei die Mutter zweier 18 und 23 Jahre alten Söhne. Ihr Stimme war gutmütig und sie lächelte sogar. Sie schien das genaue Gegenstück zu ihrem Ehemann zu sein.

Naruto nickte. Er wollte vorerst nichts sagen; hinterher würde er sich noch Ärger bei Sasuke einhandeln und das konnte er sich nicht leisten.

„Freut mich, dass du uns mal besuchen kommst.", sagte sie freudig. „Sasuke hat uns schon viel von dir erzählt.", behauptete sie.

„Eh?" Der Blonde schaute Besagten an. Dieser kräuselte die Stirn. „Bild dir ja nichts darauf ein, Baka. Es hat keiner gesagt, dass ich positiv von dir rede!"

„Benimm dich, Sasuke.", wies sein Vater ihn mit harscher Stimme zurecht. „Immerhin ist das dein Gast." Er schaute skeptisch zu Naruto; der Blick wirkte fast schon misstrauisch. „Trotzdem gehört es sich, Bescheid zu sagen, wenn man bei jemandem übernachtet." Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt verstärkte es den unterdrückenden Eindruck.

„Fugaku, hab dich nicht so!", entgegnete ihm seine Frau allerdings. „Es passiert nicht oft, dass Sasuke überhaupt Besuch hat!"

„Eigentlich nie.", fügte Itachi hinzu und schielte mit einem Hauch von Schadenfreude zu seinem kleinen Bruder. Dieser erwiderte den Blick finster. Es sollte eine Warnung sein, noch mehr Nonsens von sich zu geben – selbst, wenn dieser stimmte. Der Empfänger lächelte nur nachsichtig – immerhin war es für ihn immer noch sein kleines Brüderchen – und wandte sich an die anderen. „Lasst und einfach anfangen zu essen."

Jeder am Tisch griff nach den Essstäbchen und brach sie mit einem „Itadakimasu!" auseinander – lediglich Naruto hinkte bei der Aktion hinterher, da er dies nicht gewohnt war. Er fühlte sich absolut fehl am Platz.

Während die anderen bereits aßen, saß es überfordert vor dem Tisch und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er essen sollte. Er wirkte ziemlich hilflos.

„Hast du gar keinen Hunger, Naruto-kun?", wurde er schließlich von Sasukes und Itachis Mutter gefragt. Sie klang etwas besorgt.

„Ähm...", begann Naruto, wusste aber nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Zum Glück – für ihn – wurde er wieder unterbrochen.

„Stimmt ja, du kennst unsere Namen noch überhaupt nicht. Mein Name ist Mikoto. Und Sasukes und Itachis Vater ist Fugaku." Sie lächelte beschwichtigend. Anscheinend war es ihr unangenehm vergessen zu haben, sich vorzustellen.

„Mikoto-san...", er war sich nicht sicher, ob es in Ordnung war, sie so zu betiteln, auch wenn es das höflichste Suffix war, das ihm gerade einfiel, „Ich... Ich habe noch nie so viel zu Essen auf einmal gesehen!"

Unter dem Tisch merkte er, wie Sasuke sein Knie anstieß. Es sollte eine Warnung sein, etwas Falsches zu sagen – und zuzugeben, ein traditionelles japanisches Frühstück noch nie gesehen zu haben, war wohl definitiv falsch.

„Iss einfach von allem etwas.", mischte Itachi sich ein, da er dies bemerkt hatte. Der Angesprochene schaute zu ihm, nickte dankbar und machte sich letztendlich auch ans Essen.

Einige Augenblicke lang herrschte Stille, dann wurde diese aber wieder von einer Stimme durchbrochen.

„Sag mal, Sasuke, wie war dein Geburtstag gestern?", wollte die Mutter des Befragten wissen.

Jener hielt inne, die Reisschüssel in der Hand haltend. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Tag wie jeder andere auch.", log er. Seine Mutter schien sich mit der Antwort aber zufrieden zu geben, sie war die verschlossene Art ja gewohnt. Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen aß es weiter.

„Wie geht es denn Uruchi-basan?", erkundigte Itachi sich. Er war die letzten Tage auf einer Mission gewesen und hatte erst kurz vor der Abreise erfahren, dass seine Tante gestürzt war. „Geht es ihrem Fuß wieder besser?"

Diesmal antwortete Fugaku, der bisher schweigend da gesessen hatte. „Etwas. Der Fuß heilt zwar ordentlich, aber sie ist auch nicht mehr die Jüngste."

Naruto wusste nicht, von wem die Rede war, was sein Bewusstsein, nicht hierher zu gehören, verstärkte. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz, schließlich hatte er selber keine Familie oder Menschen, die er als solche bezeichnen könnte. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er hatte Mühe, diese zurückzuhalten. Trotz aller Mühe entwich ihm ein leises Schniefen, das jedoch nur Sasuke hörte, da er direkt neben Naruto saß.

Jener drehte den Kopf zu ihm. Irritiert legte er den Kopf ein wenig schief und fragte: „Was hast du?" Er war zwar seine übliche Art desinteressiert zu klingen, doch schwang in seinem Unterton kaum merklich Sorge mit.

Naruto schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich zu fangen, da er die Blicke jedes Einzelnen am Tisch auf sich spürte. Es dauerte einen Moment ehe er anfing zu sprechen.

„Na ja... Es ist ungewohnt für mich, in Gesellschaft wie eurer zu sitzen...", gab er zu und meinte damit die Zusammenkunft der Familie. Dies war für ihn eine vollkommen unbekannte Situation und er wusste nicht, wie er mit ihr umzugehen hatte. Es war wie ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser.

Sasuke schwieg. Anscheinend war er mit dem Umstand Narutos nun genauso überfordert wie dieser selbst. Des Weiteren wusste er nicht, was seine Eltern von dessen Verhalten hielten.

„Du könntest doch öfter zu uns kommen, Naruto-kun.", schlug Itachi vor und schaute nach Bestätigung suchend zu seinen Eltern. Mikoto lächelte verständnisvoll und auch Fugaku nickte nach einem Moment der Überlegung, auch wenn er eher unzufrieden dabei aussah. Doch so, wie Naruto es einschätzen konnte, sah der Familienvater mit seiner monotonen Miene eigentlich immer unzufrieden aus, unabhängig von der Lage. Er schüttelte den Kopf doch Sasuke kam ihm zuvor.

„Meinetwegen geht das auch in Ordnung.", sagte er gleichgültig und aß weiter.

Verblüfft starrte Naruto ihn an. „Ehrlich?", wollte er sich vergewissern. Er wusste nicht weshalb, aber unheimliche Freude stieg in ihm auf und sein typisches Grinsen, zu dem er sich vor einem Moment noch hatte zwingen müssen, wurde herzlicher, bis es letztendlich seine ganz Freude widerspiegelte.

„Du hast es doch gehört.", meinte Sasuke nur ein wenig genervt, ohne sich an Naruto zu wenden.

„Du könntest ruhig ein wenig freundlicher sein, Otouto-chan!", tadelte Itachi ihn und tippte seinem Bruder gegen die Stirn.

Auch Naruto fasste nun etwas Mut und stieß Sasuke mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Genau, immerhin bin ich dein Gast!", stichelte er und lachte.

Auch auf Fugakus Gesicht schien sich so etwas wie ein sachtes Lächeln zu stehlen, auch wenn man es nur mit Mühe erkennen konnte. „Die beiden haben Recht. Du solltest mehr Gastfreundschaft zeigen."

„Tou-san!", rief Sasuke entrüstet. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich sämtliche Leute am Tisch gegen ihn verschworen hätten. Mit einem Hilfe suchenden Blick wandte er sich an seine Mutter. Doch diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst dich wohl damit konfrontieren müssen.", sagte sie mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit.

Der Betroffene war von nun an still. Er nahm seine Schüssel mit dem Reis in die Hand und aß beleidigt weiter, um sich weiteren Kommentaren zu entziehen. Es hatte den Anschein, als würde er sogar schmollen.

Naruto grinste. So war es also, eine Familie zu haben, und sei es nur für einen kurzen Moment.


	7. Sechstes Kapitel

Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Naruto sich wirklich geborgen gefühlt hatte. Noch nie hatte er so etwas wie familiäre Atmosphäre erfahren können, und auch, wenn er wusste, dass es nur vorübergehend war, genoss er es.

Umso mehr schmerzte es ihn, als das gemeinsame Frühstück beendet war und er beschloss, dass es besser für ihn war, nach Hause zu gehen. Er hatte Sasuke schon genügend Umstände bereitet und wollte dessen Geduld nicht auf die Probe stellen, obwohl er ihm insgeheim dankbar war.

Kurz, bevor er ging, richtete Itachi seinem Bruder und Naruto noch von der Hokage aus, dass sie sich am nächsten Tag in deren Büro einzufinden hätten; sie sollten auf eine Mission nach Yukigakure und sich dementsprechend vorbeireiten. Die beiden nickten nur und nahmen die Botschaft nichtssagend entgegen.

„Ich gehe dann mal.", sagte Naruto ein wenig bekümmert, nachdem er sich von den anderen bereits verabschiedet hatte, wie es der Anstand verlangte. Langsam, fast so, als wollte er noch jeden einzelnen Augenblick im Haus auskosten, schlurfte er zur Tür. Sasuke folgte ihm.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen.", sagte er gleichgültig wie immer. „Und... danke.", fügte er noch hinzu, wobei er jedoch wegschaute, als brächte es ihn in Verlegenheit.

„Wofür?" Naruto drehte sich um und schaute den Schwarzhaarigen fragend an. Er verstand nicht ganz.

„Für gestern.", antwortete Sasuke knapp und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um seine Fassade der Unnahbarkeit aufrecht zu erhalten. Als er allerdings registrierte, dass Angesprochener immer noch nicht verstand, seufzte er und erläuterte, wofür er seinen Dank ausgesprochen hatte. „Wärst du gestern nicht gewesen, hätten sich Sakura und Ino sonst was einfallen lassen – und dich konnte ich dann wenigstens als Ausrede benutzen." Er versuchte, es nach purem Eigennutz klingen zu lassen, doch Naruto nickte und grinste. Er kannte Sasuke gut genug um mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass dieser sich einfach über die Gesellschaft gefreut hat, nur, dass er es natürlich niemals zugeben würde.

„Schon gut. Dazu sind Kameraden da." Freundschaftlich knuffte Naruto Sasuke in die Seite.

Dieser schaute den Blonden mit finsterer Miene an. „Fass mich noch ein Mal an und deine Hand wird nie wieder etwas anfassen.", stellte er klar. Der, dem diese Drohung galt, zog schnell seine Hand zurück und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ich hasse dich, Baka!", entgegnete Naruto empört und drehte beleidigt seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung.

„Erzähl mir etwas Neues...", nuschelte Sasuke gelangweilt und legte den Kopf schief. „Wolltest du nicht eigentlich gehen?" Mit abwartendem Blick musterte er seinen Freund.

„Das tue ich jetzt auch!", verkündete dieser und stapfte aus dem Haus. „Baka!", wiederholte er abermals und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

„Usuratonkachi...", murmelte Sasuke nur und schloss die Tür. Endlich kehrte wieder Ruhe ein – er hielt es einfach nicht aus, sonderlich lange Menschen um sich zu haben, sofern sie nicht zu seiner Familie gehörten.

„Das klang aber nicht sehr gastfreundlich.", hörte er die Stimme seines Bruders aus dem Nebenzimmer sagen.

Verbesserungsvorschlag: Er hielt es einfach nicht aus, sonderlich lange Menschen um sich zu haben, sofern sie sich nicht als nervend herausstellten. Denn spätestens seit Sasuke in die Pubertät gekommen war, hatte sein großer Bruder eine penetrante Art entwickelt, die teilweise schon an Belästigung grenzte.

„Na und? Es ist nicht dein Gast.", sagte der Jüngere nur und wollte in sein Zimmer verschwinden, als ihn sein älterer Bruder am Arm packte.

„Komm mal mit, Otouto-chan.", sagte ihm diese. Der Tonfall war zwar bestimmt, doch klang es nicht besitzergreifend.

„Was willst du?", wollte Sasuke wissen und hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte keine Lust auf lange Diskussionen und musste dringend den ihm entgangenen Schlaf nachholen – auf der Mission wäre dazu keine Zeit, mal abgesehen davon, dass er da topfit sein musste.

„Komm einfach.", meinte Itachi und zog seinen Bruder mit nach draußen. „Setz dich hin." Mit den Worten setzte er sich selber auf die Art Terrasse, die sich am hinteren Teil des Hauses über die gesamte Hauswand erstreckte. Schon lange hatten sie nicht mehr gemeinsam hier gesessen, obwohl sie das schon als Kinder so gerne getan hatten. Es war schade, wie er fand.

Anfangs etwas widerwillig tat Sasukes es seinem Bruder gleich und setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Rand der Terrasse, das Stück, das kein Geländer hatte und somit offen zum Garten stand. Es weckte auch in ihm Erinnerungen; Stunden hatten beide als Kinder hier gesessen und sich unterhalten oder einfach nur gemeinsam den Himmel angeguckt. Sasuke musste zugeben, dass es wirklich schön gewesen war und er die Zeit irgendwie vermisste – insbesondere, da Itachi sich damals noch nicht angewöhnt hatte, sich in das Privatleben anderer einzumischen.

„Also, was ist?", stellte Sasuke seine konkrete Frage. Man sah es ihm nicht an, doch er war todmüde und völlig verspannt, was ihm das aufrechte Sitzen erschwerte.

„Nichts bestimmtes...", gab der Angesprochene zu. „Ich wollte einfach nur mal wieder hier mit dir sitzen, wie in alten Zeiten." Mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln schaute er in den blauen Himmel, der nur gespickt mit wenigen Schäfchenwolken war, wodurch er die Pracht seiner schier unendlichen Weite offenbarte. Wenn man dem Beachtung schenkte, dann konnte man in seinen Augen Sehnsucht erkennen.

Der Jüngere folgte dem Blick seines Bruders und versank ebenso im Blau des Firmaments. Dieser Moment war wie ein Déjà-Vu; schon oft hatten sie einfach nur hochgeschaut und schweigend die vorbeiziehenden Wolken beobachtet und trotz des Stille jeden einzelnen Augenblick genossen. Die Reminiszenz war schon deutlich verblasst und nur noch sporadisch in seinem Gedächtnis abrufbar; dennoch konnte er mit Gewissheit sagen, dass er diese Zeit seines Lebens nicht missen wollte.

Nichtsdestotrotz wirkte das Schweigen zwischen den beiden Brüder eher bedrückend als entspannt und Sasuke beschloss, es zu brechen, auch wenn seine Laune ein Gespräch nicht gerade befürwortete.

„Nii-san... Wir war deine Mission?", fragte er schließlich, damit sie zumindest einen Faden fanden.

Itachi schaute weiterhin verträumt in den Himmel. „Wie immer.", antwortete er knapp; er hielt es für unnötig, das vergossene Blut Sasuke gegenüber zu erwähnen. Dieser würde ohnehin wissen, was „wie immer" bedeutete, schließlich war er selber ein Shinobi, wenn auch kein Anbu und somit einer geringeren Gefahr ausgesetzt. Nun wandte er aber seinen Blick vom Himmel ab und musterte Sasuke interessiert. „Erzähl mir lieber, wie dein Geburtstag gestern gewesen ist."

Dessen Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig und er starrte demonstrativ weiter aufs Himmelzelt. Würde er den Blick erwidert, würde sein Bruder ihn damit aufziehen, dass er so mies gelaunt ausschaue, dessen war er sich sicher. Und er hatte keine Lust, sich mit diesen Sticheleien herum zu ärgern. „Ich hatte er schon beim Frühstück erwähnt – wie immer, nichts besonderes.", log er.

Seufzend tippte Itachi Sasuke gegen die Stirn. „Zieh nicht immer so ein Gesicht; das steht dir nicht. Und jeder Tag ohne ein Lächeln ist ein verlorener Tag!", versuchte er diesen aufzuheitern, worauf er allerdings nicht einging.

„Jeder Tag ohne Lächeln ist wie jeder andere Tag auch, nur eben ohne ein Lächeln.", gab er giftend zurück und hielt sich die Stirn – im Laufe der Jahre hat die Kraft, die sein Bruder in seine Finger beim Tippen steckte, deutlich zugenommen, sodass es inzwischen ziemlich schmerzhaft war.

„Sag, was ist los, Sasuke?", hakte Itachi nach, da er erkannte, dass seinen Bruder etwas bedrückte. Schon immer hatte er sich um diesen gesorgt, auch, wenn es Protest von dessen Seite gab. Doch er ließ sich davon nicht abbringen, schließlich waren sie Brüder und es verknüpfte sie ein inniger Bund.

Von der Seite kam ein genervtes Seufzen. „Warum lässt du es nicht einfach gut sein? Versuchst du jetzt einen auf Therapeut zu machen?", machte er dem Älteren seine mindere Lust zu einem Gespräch klar. Jedoch bewirkte seine Aussage das Gegenteil dessen, was er beabsichtigte; je mehr Sasuke sich verschloss und eine imaginäre Mauer um sich herum errichtete, umso mehr war Itachi erpicht darauf, diese zu durchbrechen, damit jener nicht begann, sich vollends zu isolieren.

Der Befragte lächelte nachsichtig. „Als großer Bruder sollte man die Rolle des Therapeuten drauf haben, Otouto-chan." Mit seiner Mimik machte er dabei klar, dass er nicht eher ruhen würde, ehe er erfuhr, was Sasuke bedrückte.

Dieser gab sich letztendlich doch geschlagen und sah ein, dass vielleicht doch besser war, zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war. Nicht, dass er irgendetwas zu verheimlichen hätte oder etwas in der Art.

„Der gestrige Abend war ein Desaster. Reicht die Information?"

Unnachgiebig schüttelte Itachi den Kopf. „Komm schon. Erzähl mir genau, was los war." Sein Blick war so durchdringend, als wollte er versuchen, durch Sasukes Augen hindurch direkt in dessen Kopf zu schauen, um so zu erfahren, was er wollte.

Dieser senkte die Augenbrauen und richtete sein Augenmerk auf den Teich unweit von ihnen. Das Wasser schien zu glitzern, da sich der strahlende Sonnenschein auf der sich leicht kräuselnden Wasseroberfläche reflektierte. In dieses Bild vertieft, um sich die Erinnerung zumindest nicht bildlich wieder in den Kopf rufen zu müssen. „Sakura und Ino haben eine Überraschungsparty veranstaltet.", begann er zu erzählen. „Sie hatten haufenweise Leute hier angeschleppt, ohne, dass ich es wusste."

„Das ist auch der Sinn einer Überraschungsparty.", kommentierte Itachi und schmunzelte. Sasukes Misstrauen grenzte an Paranoia, was er irgendwie niedlich fand.

Der Jüngere der beiden zog eine Grimasse. „Ich spreche gerade von Sakura und Ino!" Die Namen der beiden Mädchen betonte er besonders, als wollte er unterstreichen, dass es sich um die Staatsfeinde schlechthin handelte.

„Du kannst ihnen nicht unterstellen, dass sie es böse gemeint haben. Immerhin haben sie an dich gedacht."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen. „Da wäre es mir lieber, wenn sie es vergessen hätten.", meinte er daraufhin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust; eine typische Geste seinerseits, wenn er begann, sich verwundbar zu fühlen.

Itachi zog die Beine an seinen Körper und musterte Sasuke neugierig. „Warum? Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, dass du so viele Verehrerinnen hast. Andere beneiden dich schließlich darum."

Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck schaute dieser unentwegt auf den Teich. Es wirkte, als wartete er darauf, dass sich dort etwas bewegte, als hielt er geduldig nach etwas ganz bestimmten Ausschau. „Nicht unter solchen Umständen", murmelte er, wurde dann etwas deutlicher: „Ich kann mit dieser ganzen Oberflächlichkeit nichts anfangen."

Diese Aussage brachte Itachi zum Schmunzeln. „Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert seit damals...", sinnierte er. Mit „damals" war die Zeit gemeint, zu der sie noch mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten; die Zeit, ehe Sasuke zum Genin wurde und somit auf Missionen musste. Seitdem war für gemeinsame Unternehmungen kaum Zeit geblieben, wenn überhaupt. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du niemanden an dich heranlässt. Dir bringt deine Aufrichtigkeit nichts, wenn du keine Freunde hast, die dich dafür schätzen."

„Verschone mich mit deinem altklugen Gewäsch.", bat Angesprochener, ohne seinen Gesprächspartner anzusehen.

Dieser hingegen ließ sich partout nicht abwimmeln. „Nein. Du solltest lernen, geduldiger zu sein; das ist eine deiner wenigen Schwächen." Beim Sprechen wandte er sein Gesicht ab und schaute nun ebenfalls auf die funkelnde Oberfläche des Wassers. „Sogar Kakashi-sensei hat schon mehrmals erwähnt, dass du unheimlich ungeduldig bist. Als Ninja ist das reines Gift, denn in dem Beruf kann die Geduld einer Person notfalls sogar über Leben und Tod entscheiden.", erklärte er.

„Seltsamerweise hat es mich aber noch nicht umgebracht.", erwiderte Sasuke, ohne sich dabei die Mühe zu machen, seinen sarkastischen Unterton zu unterdrücken. „Und was andere über mich sagen, interessiert mich ohnehin nicht."

Als Itachi erkannte, dass dieses Gesprächsthema auf nichts hinauszulaufen drohte, entschied er, es abzubrechen und wieder zum ursprünglichen Thema zurückzukehren. „Wir sind vom eigentlichen Thema abgekommen.", sagte er ruhig, da er keine Lust hatte, mit Sasuke zu streiten.

Dieser nickte nur. Zwar lag es ihm auch fern, sich zu streiten, doch war er felsenfest davon überzeugt, seinen Standpunkt verteidigen zu müssen; er hatte eine starke Persönlichkeit und würde sich unter gar keinen Umständen verbiegen oder von jemandem sagen lassen, was er zu tun und zu lassen hätte. Dafür waren Leute wie Sakura da.

„Jedenfalls wollte ich sie wieder wegschicken-", erzählte er weiter, als er unterbrochen wurde.

„Sasuke! Sei nicht immer so ein Spielverderber!", hörte er seinen großen Bruder vorwurfsvoll sagen.

Der Angesprochene reagierte gereizt. „Was heißt hier Spielverderber? Sie haben gut die Hälfte aller Leute in meinem Alter hierhin geschleppt, von denen ich wiederum die Hälfte nicht mal kenne! Und außerdem haben sie, als ich draußen war, um meine Ruhe zu haben, Naruto Sake zu trinken gegeben, sodass dieser hinterher völlig besoffen war und es nicht einmal mehr schaffte, alleine zu gehen!", klagte er und stieß scheinbar erst jetzt auf Verständnis von seiner Gegenseite.

„Na gut, da wäre jeder von uns wohl etwas eingeschnappt..." Bevor Itachi weitersprechen konnte, wurde er schon von Sasuke unterbrochen.

„Das fällt dir erst jetzt auf?", echauffierte er sich und schaute Itachi direkt an. „Das ist das, was ich dir schon die ganze Zeit zu sagen versuche!"

„Beruhig dich doch erst mal!", versuchte dieser die eskalierende Diskussion zu schlichten, Sasuke jedoch ließ ihn kaum zu Wort kommen.

„Was soll ich mich beruhigen? Wenn man sich ansieht, mit was für Leuten ich zusammenarbeiten muss, ist das Erste, was einem in den Sinn kommt 'Willkommen in der Vorhölle'!", machte dieser seiner Wut Luft.

„Du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass es sich nicht noch zum Guten gewendet hätte!", warf jener ein; sogar ihm machte es Mühe, sich selbst vom Positiven der Angelegenheit zu überzeugen.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Sasuke wissen und musterte sein Gegenüber abwartend.

„Nun ja. Dafür, dass du dich hier so aufregst, schienst du heute Morgen noch ziemlich glücklich darüber gewesen zu sein, dass Naruto-kun dich besucht hatte." Denselben Blick aufsetzend schaute er Sasuke an, welcher auf einmal ganz irritiert dreinschaute. „Sasuke...", begann er abermals, „Du solltest dich nicht so abschotten von den anderen, Letztendlich bist du doch einer von ihnen; auch du bist nicht perfekt und trotzdem klagt dich niemand für deine Fehler an, wie du es bei den anderen tust.", klärte er ihn auf. „Abgesehen davon sind Menschen nicht dazu bestimmt, sich alleine durch ihr Leben zu schlagen. Auf dem Weg sollte man auf die geknüpften Bekanntschaften eingehen, denn Einsamkeit zerfrisst einen, selbst wenn man es nicht wahrhaben will."

Bedrückt schwieg der, dem die Worte galten; das Gesicht hatte er wieder abgewandt, um auszuweichen, wie er angeschaut wurde. Er hatte es schon von klein au gehasst, so angeguckt zu werden; einerseits ermutigend, dass er etwas schaffen könnte, auf der anderen Seite wieder tadelnd, weil er sich in seiner Aufgabe im Grunde nur selber im Weg gestanden hatte. Daran konnte er sich noch gut erinnern.

Die Stille zwischen den beiden hielt an. Auch, wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, so brachten Sasuke die Worte seines Bruders zum Grübeln. „Komm her.", wurde er jedoch schnell von dessen Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Fragend hob der Jüngere seinen Kopf und schaute den anderen an. „Was ist?"

„Ich will dich in den Arm nehmen.", erklärte dieser und lächelte beschwichtigend; hier setzte das Misstrauen des jenen wieder ein und er kräuselte skeptisch die Stirn.

„Findest du nicht, dass wir beide schon etwas zu alt dafür sind?" Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er vermutete, dass die Idee nicht ohne Hintergedanken gespickt war. Stur blieb er an Ort und Stelle sitzen und machte keine Anstalten, dies zu ändern.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Otouto-chan." Mit diesen Worten rückte Itachi näher an Sasuke heran und legte einfach den Arm um ihn; dieser saß so stocksteif da, dass jener den Eindruck hatte, er würde eine Marmorstatue und keinen Menschen umarmen. „Du solltest zumindest versuchen, dich etwas mehr zu öffnen. Du fängst an, genau so verbittert wie Tou-san zu werden und seine Charakterzüge zu bekommen; das ist nicht gut."

„Und du klingst so, als wärst du hier die Frau im Haus, nicht Kaa-san.", kam die prompte, bissige Antwort.

Sobald er das hörte, drückte Itachi den Kopf Sasukes auf seine Schulter. „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst nicht alles so schwarz sehen!" Seltsamerweise wehrte sein kleiner Bruder sich nicht; eher hatte es den Anschein, als würde er aufmerksam zuhören, auch wenn seine Gestik immer noch Ignoranz ausstrahlte. „Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du dir verzweifelt Freunde suchen sollst...", setzte der Ältere der beiden das ursprüngliche Thema fort, „Aber du solltest schon die Freundschaften, die du momentan hast, festigen. So, wie du dich verhältst, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie genau so ignorant werden wie du."

„Sakura, Ino oder sonst jemand, der gestern da war, sehe ich ganz bestimmt nicht als Freund.", meinte Sasuke bestimmt und hob seinen Kopf, um wieder aufrecht sitzen zu können. Wenn er eines hasste, dann war es, bemuttert zu werden.

„Aber Naruto-kun.", sagte Itachi und setzte sich ebenfalls aufrecht hin. „Du solltest lernen, die Freundschaft mehr zu schätzen. Und ich weiß, dass du es nicht zugibst, aber für dich ist Naruto-kun ein wichtiger Freund. Das sehe ich."

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du mich mit deinem Geschwätz verschonen sollst." Sasuke stand auf. „Ich gehe meine Sachen für die Mission packen." Damit ging er zurück ins Haus und ließ seinen Bruder alleine draußen sitzen.


	8. Siebtes Kapitel

Es begann gerade einmal zu dämmern, als Sasuke bereits am Tor des Dorfes stand. Gelangweilt schaute er der orangeroten Sonne dabei zu, wie sie sich ihren Weg am Horizont zum Firmament empor kämpfte. Der Himmel war getaucht in ein dunkles Violett, welches in der Nähe der Sonne in ein rötliches Rosa überging. Außer ihm waren die einzigen Lebenszeichen, die das Dorf von sich gab, das Zwitschern der Vögel, und selbst diese übten sich noch in Zurückhaltung - auch, weil man noch keinen einzigen sehen konnte.

Beim Warten stellte Sasuke seinen Rucksack auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen die Stadtmauer. Abwartend ließ er seinen Blick umherschweifen; Leere in den Straßen. Es war Sommer, somit ging die Sonne bereits früh auf; dementsprechend war es nicht viel später als vier oder fünf Uhr. Trotz dessen ergriff Sasuke schon jetzt die Ungeduld. Itachi hatte gesagt, das Treffen von ihnen - sie, das waren Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kakashi - sei bei Sonnenaufgang am Stadttor. Hier war Sasuke also: am Stadttor. Wohlgemerkt alleine. Auf die anderen war einfach kein Verlass. Er vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und beschloss, die Stille zu genießen, solange er noch alleine hier war. Kaum, dass er sich zurück gelehnt und seinen Blick in die Ferne ausschweifen ließ, hörte er eine ruhige Stimme unweit von sich. "Morgen."

Sie erregte Sasukes Aufmerksamkeit; es war Neji. Wenigstens einer, der pünktlich war. Mochte zwar etwas oberflächlich sein, Naruto und Kakashi jetzt schon so zu verurteilen, aber wer doch eines klar: Kakashi kam absolut niemals zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt und Naruto war das, was man als "Schlaftablette" bezeichnen mag. Stets unausgeschlafen, obgleich hyperaktiv, und, wenn man Kakashi mal ausnimmt, immer der Letzte, der sich am Treffpunkt einfand.

"Morgen.", entgegnete Sasuke ebenso knapp, schaute dabei nur kurz zu Neji und wandte sein Gesicht sogleich wieder von diesem ab. Neji tat es seinem Kameraden gleich, stellte seinen Rucksack ab und ging in die Hocke; auch er hasste es, wenn man ihn warten ließ, allem voran, da ein Ninja doch zuverlässig zu sein hatte. Manchmal fiel es ihm schwer zu glauben, dass Kakashi und er sich einen Rang als Jounin teilten - wie Sasuke und Naruto übrigens auch. Bei Erstem war ja auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden; Neji schätzte die Kooperation mit diesem sehr, immerhin war der Uchiha ein äußerst kompetenter Teamkollege. Was man von Naruto im Gegenzug nicht sagen konnte: Vorlaut, unbedacht und zudem der, der den Rest der Gruppe, in der er sich befand, zumeist in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Ein echtes Problemkind, selbst wenn er einiges auf dem Kasten hatte.

So verging die Zeit, ohne, dass die beiden jungen Männer ein Wort miteinander wechselten. Nicht aus fehlender Sympathie - sie waren beide einfach nicht sonderlich gesprächig; das machte Naruto mit seiner aufgedrehten Art gleich für beide wett. Irgendwann gegen halb sechs, nach anderthalb Stunden also, als die Sonne den Himmel bereits in ein sanftes Babyblau eingefärbt hatte, kam Besagter gähnend an geschlurft.

"Morgen...", nuschelte er verschlafen und rieb sich dabei die Augen, die von dunklen Ringen untermalt waren. Er machte den Eindruck, als sei er vor gerade mal fünf Minuten aufgewacht.

Die beiden Wartenden antworteten gar nicht erst. Während Neji weiter Ausschau nach Kakashi hielt, musterte Sasuke seinen Kameraden argwöhnisch. So, wie dieser aussah, musste er immer noch einen ziemlichen Kater haben - oder zumindest mit den Folgewirkungen des Rausches und der Ausnüchterung zu kämpfen haben. Fast schon ein bisschen mitleiderregend.

"Ist Kakashi-sensei noch gar nicht da?", wollte Naruto wissen und schaute sich verwundert um - als ob es so ungewöhnlich für Besagten wäre, zu spät zu erscheinen. Mit den Worten stellte der Blondschopf sich zu Sasuke. Scheinbar war die Frage mehr an ihn denn an Neji gerichtet.

"Siehst du ihn hier etwa irgendwo?", erwiderte jener die Frage mit einer Gegenfrage, nicht ohne seinen giftigen Unterton; er war nicht zu Konversationen aufgelegt, insbesondere so früh am Morgen.

Naruto schnitt unwillkürlich eine Grimasse; eine typische Reaktion von ihm. "Baka! Natürlich sehe ich das!", verteidigte er sich und drehte sich weg, um zu schmollen. Kaum, dass Sasuke und er das Kriegsbeil mal begraben hatten, wurde es von jeglichen Kleinigkeiten schier mit Gewalt wieder aus der Erde gerissen - oder das Kriegsbeil fühlte sich quicklebendig begraben einfach unwohl.

"Dann frag nicht so dumm, Dobe." Im direkten Gegensatz zu Naruto blieb Sasuke beherrscht und ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen - zumindest zeigte er keine Zeichen der Aufgebrachtheit. Soweit.

"Hört auf euch zu streiten.", mischte Neji sich ein. Genau das hatte er befürchtet: Zwar waren sowohl Sasuke als auch Naruto - beide auf ihre eigene Art - äußerst fähige Shinobi, zusammen hingegen waren sie schlimmer als Katz und Maus. Zwei junge Männer, die in der Gegenwart des anderen zu Kleinkindern mutierten. Furchtbar.

Auf diese Anmerkung hin versanken die beiden, denen die Worte galten, in Schweigen. Es hielt eisern an, bis letzten Endes, mehr als zwei Stunden nach dem ursprünglichen Zeitpunkt der Zusammenkunft, auch Kakashi eintrudelte und zum Rest der von der Hokage zusammengestellten Gruppe fand.

Er kratzte sich mit gespielter Verlegenheit am Hinterkopf. "Guten Morgen, ihr alle-", begann er und setzte gerade an, den anderen seine Ausrede mitzuteilen, wurde jedoch von Naruto unterbrochen.

"Sie sind zu spät!", klagte dieser lautstark und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Kakashi.

"Als ob du besser wärst.", kommentierte Sasuke den Vorwurf und warf sich dabei seinen Rucksack auf den Rücken, da er hoffte, dass es endlich losgehen würde. Neji tat es ihm wortlos gleich, Naruto aber war beschäftigt damit, seiner Empörung Luft zu verschaffen.

"Baka! Lass mich in Ruhe!", rief er lediglich, da ihm kein passendes Argument einfiel, und plusterte die Wangen auf.

"Beruhigt euch, alle beide..." Zwar war es ein Befehl, doch war Kakashi zu demotiviert, um seine Stimme zu erheben. Das konnte ja was werden... Er war die Zankereien der beiden zwar schon seit deren Genin-Zeit gewohnt, bloß hatte es sich im Laufe der Jahre zunehmend verschlimmert - mit dem Unterschied, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen, was noch einigermaßen erträglich gewesen wäre; manchmal begannen sie miteinander zu diskutieren und sie klangen regelrecht wie ein altes Ehepaar. Das könnte glatt als Geheimwaffe bei Foltermethoden durchgehen.

"Aber Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ich habe gesagt Ruhe!" Jetzt musste Kakashi sich doch zusammenreißen und seine autoritäre Funktion durchkämpfen. Seine Gelassenheit war augenblicklich Ernst gewichen und er klang wesentlich strenger, selbst wenn er es vermied, wenn es nur ging. "Wir haben eine lange Reise vor uns und da können wir eure kindischen Streitereien nicht gebrauchen!", machte er ihnen vorwurfsvoll klar.

Naruto senkte betroffen den Kopf, während Sasuke nur bestätigend schnaubte und Neji die Sache vollends Kakashi überließ, dessen Meinung aber zustimmte.

„Ist ja gut...", murmelte der blonde Chaot nur, um nicht noch mehr Schelte zu kassieren. Er hielt sich zurück, obgleich er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen schaute er auf den sandigen Boden; er sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge, den man ausgeschimpft hatte, weil er aus Nachbars Garten Äpfel gestohlen hatte.

„Also, dann! Lasst uns aufbrechen!", verkündete Kakashi und setzte sich in Bewegung, die anderen folgten ihm; die einen mit mehr, die anderen mit weniger Begeisterung – und Naruto mit gar keiner. In Momenten wie diesen wollte er sich wieder in sein Bett verkriechen.

„Wo geht es überhaupt genau hin?", erkundigte Neji sich, nachdem sie das Tor ihres Heimatdorfes hinter sich gelassen hatten und ihr gemütlicher Gang im Schutz des Waldes in einen Sprint übergegangen war. „Ich eine, wo liegt Yukigakure no sato?"

„Stimmt, damals war ich ja nur mit Team 7 dort gewesen...", überlegte Kakashi, wobei er sich auf den Weg vor sich konzentrierte und immer wieder einem gestandenen Ast ausweichen musste. „Es befindet sich in nördlicher Richtung in Yuki no kuni; wenn wir das Tempo beibehalten, werden wir etwa eine Woche laufen müssen und dann zwei Tage auf einem Schiff Richtung Yuki no kuni verbringen müssen."

Sasuke klinkte sich in das Gespräch ein. „Yuki no kuni? Ist es kurz vor unserer Abreise nicht in Haru no kuni umbenannt worden, weil der ganze Schnee geschmolzen ist?" Er schien recht verwundert, Naruto hingegen hielt sich aus der Diskussion beleidigt heraus und sprang einige Meter abseits der anderen von Ast zu Ast; er heckte inzwischen wieder einen Plan aus, wie er auf sich aufmerksam machen könnte, allerdings auf positive Weise.

Kakashi seufzte, da er ahnte, dass sie eine Menge Arbeit erwarten würde, auch, um die Missverständnisse dort aufzuklären. „Stimmt, aber Koyuki-hime hat uns beauftragt. Ihr ist ihr Kristall gestohlen worden und seitdem-"

„Eh? Nee-chan?", rief Naruto freudig, als er beim Fallen des Namens hellhörig geworden war. „Das heißt, wir werden sie wiedersehen?" Sein Gesicht strahlte plötzlich vor Freude – auch, weil er sie um ein weiteres Autogramm bitten wollte, nachdem sein persönliches Exemplar abhanden gekommen war.

Genervt senkte Kakashi die Augenbrauen. Kaum hatte die Mission angefangen, waren seine Nerven bereits zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er seufzte abermals.

Langsam aber sicher fühlte er sich zu alt für diesen Job.

„Das wollte ich doch gerade sagen...", setzte er erneut an. „Ihr Kristall ist ihr gestohlen worden und seitdem hat es wieder angefangen, im gesamten Reich ununterbrochen zu schneien, was die gesamte Infrastruktur ins Chaos gestürzt hat; als nach dem ewigen Winter der erste Frühling angebrochen war und das Klima so blieb, haben die Menschen sich darauf eingestellt, dass es so bleibt. Doch der Kristall bringt alles aus dem Ungleichgewicht."

„Wer tut so etwas?", fragte Neji. „Und vor allem: Was bringt der Kristall?" Sein Interesse schien geweckt.

„Gute Frage...", antwortete Sasuke anstelle seines Teamleiters. „Haben wir den schon einen konkreten Verdacht, wer es auf den Kristall abgesehen haben könnte?" Er sah die Problematik darin, den Täter zu finden denn ihn auszuschalten. Auch wenn es ihn beschäftigte, dass Tsunade gleich vier der fähigsten Jounin des Dorfes – Naruto gütigerweise dazu gezählt – in ein so weit entfernt gelegenes Reich schickte, um eine Mission zu erledigen, die schon an eine Banalität grenzte. Es war vergleichbar mit der Jagd nach einem gestohlenen Amulett oder anderem Schmuckstück, die sie schon so oft als Genin geübt haben, nur hier mit einem höherem Schwierigkeitsgrad und sichtbaren Folgen. Nichtsdestotrotz grenzte es an eine Banalität.

„Es ist nichts bekannt.", log Kakashi; er wollte seine Schützlinge nicht verunsichern, solange die Vermutung Tsunades nicht bestätigt war. Wenn sich die Befürchtung des Dorfoberhauptes jedoch bewahrheiten sollte, dann kamen wohl große Probleme auf sie zu – nicht nur bei dieser Mission, sondern auch in der Zukunft. Wenn diese bestimmte Person etwas ausheckte, konnte es nur mit Toten enden. „Koyuki-hime behauptete aber, dass sie in einer Menschenmenge unterwegs gewesen sei, als ihr die Kette vom Hals gerissen worden ist. Details kann sie nicht nennen, nur, dass sie sich schon seit längerer Zeit beschattet gefühlt hat."

„Eine Verschwörung, also?", mutmaßte Neji und schaute erst zu Kakashi, dann zu Sasuke. Dieser erwiderte den Blick ratlos und ließ ihn daraufhin auf seinem Sensei ruhen. Naruto nahm er gar nicht erst wahr; dieser hatte sich wieder zurückfallen lassen, da er sich ohnehin aus der Konversation ausgeschlossen fühlte und auch keine Lust hatte, sein Hirn mit möglichen Verschwörungstheorien zu füttern.

„Mag sein...", meinte Kakashi nur. „Wir sollten uns die Lage einfach vor Ort ansehen, vorher ist es wenig sinnvoll, sich den Kopf über Dinge, die sowieso unklar sind, zu zerbrechen!" Damit wollte er den Disput beenden, Sasuke aber warf noch seinen Zweifel ein.

„Warum schickt Tsunade dann vier Jounin nach Yuki no kuni? Wenn es nur um die Suche nach diesem Kristall geht, hätte sie dann auch nicht eine Gruppe der Genin hinschicken können?" Ihn machte die ganze Sache misstrauisch, auch Kakashis abweisende Reaktion.

Dieser schaute stur geradeaus. Er wollte vermeiden, dass jemand aus der Gruppe aus seinen Augen die Lüge herauslesen könnte. „Ich weiß es nicht.", versuchte er die Lüge aufrechtzuerhalten. „Tsunade-sama hat gesagt-"

„Kakashi-senseeei...!", jammerte Naruto, ohne darauf zu achten, dass Besagter dabei war, den anderen etwas mitzuteilen. „Warum mussten wir überhaupt so früh aufstehen, wenn wir über eine Woche unterwegs sind?" Die Botschaft schien erst reichlich spät bei ihm angekommen zu sein. Drei, vier Meter hinter der Gruppe.

„Tss...!", machte Sasuke genervt. Immer musste diese Nervensäge stören! Auch Neji konnte den Missmut in seiner Mimik nicht verbergen. Unter diesen Umständen lag die Vermutung nahe, dass Tsunade die drei mit Narutos Anwesenheit strafen wollte und die Mission sich als Fake herausstellte, um sie abzulenken und nicht dahinter zu kommen. Zumindest wäre ihr das bei ihrer Gerissenheit zuzutrauen.

Kakashi kam die Ablenkung ziemlich gelegen. „Wenn wir so früh aufbrechen, kommen wir gegen Mitternacht bei einer Herberge an, in der wir dann übernachten können; wenn wir auf ein sicheres Dach über den Kopf ausweichen könnten, sollten wir nicht darauf verzichten. Die Zelte werden wir noch oft genug benutzen müssen. Und bei der Kälte in Yuki no kuni sollte uns dieser kleine Luxus gegönnt sein!"

Neji blieb ruhig und hüpfte nichtssagend von Ast zu Ast weiter; für ihn war das Thema erledigt, allein schon, weil es störte, ständig mitten im Satz Unterbrechungen zu erleiden und ab zu schweifen. Naruto verstummte und versank in einem inneren Monolog, wobei er sich Fragen zurechtlegte, die er Koyuki fragen wollte. Nur Sasuke blieb auf das, worüber sie gesprochen hatten, fixiert.

„Kakashi...", sagte er leise, aber auffordernd. Er wollte endlich wissen, was es mit der ganzen Geheimniskrämerei auf sich hatte!

„Nicht jetzt, Sasuke.", meinte der Angesprochene nur. „Spar deine Kräfte zum Laufen auf, nicht zum Reden."


	9. Achtes Kapitel

„Ich sehe es!", rief Naruto aufgeregt und beugte sich voller Vorfreude über die Reling, um einen besseren Blick auf das vor ihnen liegende Festland zu erhaschen. Die frische Seeluft wehte ihm in Form einer Brise ins Gesicht, die angenehm war, auch wenn man einen deutlichen Unterschied zu den Temperaturen im Feuerreich spüren konnte. Das kalte Klima hatte sich bereits bei Anbruch des Morgens angekündigt, sodass die Gruppe aber vorbereitet war. Beim Sprechen kondensierte die Luft, die aus Narutos Mund strömte, was es so aussehen ließ, er atme frostige Wölkchen aus.

„Brüll nicht so herum, Dobe.", kommentierte Sasuke und war schlagartig wieder genervt, Seit einiger Zeit hatte er schon auf dem knarrenden Boden des Decks gesessen und sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen der hölzernen Masten gelehnt. Der bisherige Verlauf des Morgens war mehr oder minder ruhig gewesen, weshalb er einigermaßen genießbar gewesen ist. Bis jetzt. Mit geschlossenen Augen hatte Sasuke lediglich darauf gewartet, dass die Zeit irgendwie verging und sie endlich an Land konnten. Das unnachgiebige Schaukeln des Schiffes ließ die Tage auf hoher See schier endlos erscheinen, besonders wenn man den Aspekt betrachtete, dass man ohne Fluchtmöglichkeit auf begrenztem Raum aufeinander hockte. Es hatte den nicht ganz so schönen Nebeneffekt, dass es ihrer aller Gemüter kräftig erhitzt hatte.

Insbesondere die Situation zwischen Naruto und Sasuke war kritisch, wie Kakashi fand. Darum behielt er die beiden rivalisierenden Shinobi stets wachsam im Auge. Obgleich ihre Zankereien keineswegs etwas Ungewöhnliches waren, so konnten sie es sich auf gar keinen Fall leisten, den Zusammenhalt der Gruppe durch ihr kindisches Verhalten zu gefährden.

„Halt die Klappe!", gab Naruto giftend zurück zur Antwort und wich von der Reling, um sich Sasuke zuzuwenden. Die Worte waren unmissverständlich an diesen gerichtet. „Mit dir hat ja auch keiner geredet, Baka!"

Sasuke öffnete die Augen und schaute Naruto direkt an, dieser stand nicht mal drei Meter von ihm entfernt, in einer Position, die vermuten ließ, dass er sich auf einen Angriff gefasst machte. Der Ältere der beiden blieb zwar ruhig, jedoch hatte sein Blick etwas Bedrohliches, um den Blonden zu verwarnen. Ehe dieser zu einer weiteren verbalen Attacke ansetzen konnte, stellte Neji sich solidarisch zwischen die beiden Streithähne. Die Auseinandersetzung sollte nicht ausarten. Nicht schon wieder; die letzten Tage waren einfach zu viel gewesen, selbst für jemanden, der so besonnen war wie er. Ohne auf Sasuke oder Naruto einzugehen, warf Neji einen Blick auf das weiße, schneebedeckte Land, das sie wohl noch heute erreichen würden. Es bot den exakten Gegensatz zu jenen Ländern, die er bisher in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, wodurch er ein bisschen in Staunen kam.

„Das ist also Yuki no kuni?", fragte er erstaunt und ignorierte die tödlichen Blicke, die seine Teamkameraden scheinbar durch ihn hindurch austauschten. Daher war die Frage auch vielmehr an sich selbst gerichtet denn an jemanden aus dem Team; dennoch antwortete Kakashi ihm. Der Einzige in Nejis Augen, dem man noch halbwegs etwas Vernunft abgewinnen konnte.  
„Ja", er hatte abseits gestanden, um in Ruhe sein Büchlein lesen zu können, stellte sich nun allerdings zum Rest seiner Gruppe, um sich besser mit Neji unterhalten zu können, „jedenfalls war es das, ehe es umbenannt worden ist. Es ist aber alles wieder wie vor der Umbenennung." Ein kaum vernehmbarer Seufzer entwich ihm. Dezent, und doch ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass sie eine Menge Ärger erwartete. Der Hyuuga wandte sich vom Anblick des Festlands ab und schaute stattdessen den Ältesten der Vier fragend an.  
„Was ist passiert?", wollte jener von dem Silberhaarigen wissen, welcher gerade nicht ganz unbesorgt zwischen seinen beiden jüngeren Schützlingen hin und her schaute. Augen konnte wohl doch mehr sagen als tausend Worte und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er registriert hatte, dass er Neji noch nicht geantwortet hatte.

„Vor unserer Mission vor circa fünf Jahren trug Yuki no kuni seinen Namen zu recht. Überall war Schnee, am Ende unserer Mission begann dieser aber wegzuschmelzen und das Land war getaucht in Grün; das hielt an, bis vor Kurzem. Seit Koyuki-hime ihren Anhänger verloren hat, beginnt die Region, wieder im Schnee zu versinken."

„Was ist so schlimm daran?", mischte Sasuke sich in die Konversation mit ein und stand auf. „Immerhin kennen die Bewohner die Situation doch von damals."

„Mag sein", gab Kakashi zu, „aber sie haben die Infrastruktur an das milde Klima angepasst, weil es den Eindruck gemacht hat, dass der Schnee nicht wiederkehren würde. Das heißt, sie befinden sich in einer ähnlichen Lage, als wenn es plötzlich in Konoha anfangen würde zu schneien." Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Außerdem ist der Kristall, der Koyuki-hime abhanden gekommen ist, ziemlich wertvoll und wer auch immer ihn gefunden hat, könnte sie oder die Bevölkerung damit erpressen." Zu der Nachdenklichkeit gesellte sich Sorge.

Nun meldete sich Naruto zu Wort, der auf der Reling saß und wohl nicht so ganz verstehen zu schien, was denn nun das Problem sein sollte. „Na und? Nee-chan sollte doch eigentlich genug Geld haben, um sich zehn solcher Kristalle zu kaufen!"

Neji guckte in die Richtung des Jüngsten und wie dieser leicht ratlos drein blickte. Der Jounin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du verstehst es nicht, oder?" Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Der Angesprochene hingegen legte den Kopf schief. „Was soll es da denn zu verstehen geben? Es ist doch nur-"

Eine große Welle ergriff das Schiff, was es stark Schaukeln ließ. Sämtliche Personen an Deck fielen entweder um oder haben es noch mit Mühe geschafft, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Naruto hingegen versuchte noch einige Sekunden lang, das Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen, ehe er doch noch rücklings von Bord viel. Ein schriller Schrei entfuhr seinem Hals, der Fall wurde aber abrupt gestoppt.

„Eh?"

„Du solltest besser aufpassen, Usuratonkachi.", meinte Sasuke. Er hatte es knapp geschafft, Narutos Fuß zu greifen und hielt ihn fest. Seine Augen drückten nicht viel mehr aus als bloße Verachtung.

„Teme...! Lass mich los!", keifte der vermeintlich Gerettete und begann herum zu zappeln.

„Sicher?", fragte Sasuke sarkastisch nochmal nach und legte die Stirn kraus.

„Lass los, Baka!", schrie Naruto abermals und ehe er sich versah, befand er sich wieder im freien Fall. Dieser kam so unerwartet, dass er es nicht mal mehr geschafft hatte, den Sturz durch das Sammeln von Chakra in seinen Füßen zu stoppen. Mit einem letzten lauten Schrei fiel er in das eiskalte Wasser und brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich zu orientieren.

Sasuke trat gelangweilt von der Reling zurück. Neji hatte wortlos daneben gestanden, Kakashi schaute Sasuke überfordert an. „War das wirklich nötig?"

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat angefangen.", verteidigte er sich und war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Temeeee! Ich bringe dich um!", hörte man Naruto vom Wasser aus brüllen, während er sich aus dem Wasser quälte. Es war so kalt, dass bereits in der kurzen Zeit seine Finger taub geworden sind und es seine Glieder lähmte.

Das würde Rache bedeuten!

Kakashi ächzte. „Komm, holen wir ihn da raus...", murmelte er lustlos an Neji gewandt. Sasuke bezog er gar nicht erst mit ein; nicht umsonst hatte der Uchiha ja so gehandelt.

Neji nickte stumm und griff nach einem Tau, um Kakashi dabei zu helfen, den Blonden Ninja aus der Eiseskälte zu fischen.

„I-ich h-h-hasse d-dich!", brachte Naruto wütend hervor. Seine Zähne klapperten so stark, dass es ihm kaum möglich war, zu sprechen. Eingewickelt in eine warme Decke saß er auf dem Bett der Kajüte, die er sich mit dem Rest des Teams teilen musste – das Schiff war recht klein und für Luxus war einfach kein Platz -, während er seinen Erzrivalen mit Hasstiraden bombardierte.

Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht mehr darauf. Auch er saß auf seinem Bett, schaute aber gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, wenn man das Bullauge denn so nennen konnte, und beobachtete die Wolken am Himmel. Quälend langsam schienen sich durch das unendliche Blau hindurch zu schleichen. Es war schwer zu sagen, in welcher Geschwindigkeit das Schiff sich fortbewegte. Die Zeit schien fast stillzustehen.

Die dreiste Ignoranz Sasukes entging Naruto nicht. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, jedenfalls soweit es ihm möglich war, und fixierte sein Augenmerk auf den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen. Sein Blick war so geschärft, als wollte er in jenen ein Loch hinein starren. Zaghaft und unscheinbar, mit der Absicht, keinesfalls aufzufallen, fuhr seine Hand zu dem Kissen hinter ihm.

Sie waren alleine in der Kajüte; Kakashi und Neji waren an Deck geblieben, um einzelne Details zu der Mission zu erläutern. Naruto war also absolute Sicherheit geboten. Bei seiner Attacke hätte er den Überraschungsmoment zudem auf seiner Seite.

Der Betroffene ahnte nach wie vor nichts von dieser Intrige; seine Aufmerksamkeit galt unentwegt den Wolken, die über ihnen entlang schwebten. Im Vergleich mit Narutos Gefasel waren diese ja fast schon spannend. Erst das Klappen von Zähnen, das seltsam nahe an seinen Ohren war, ließ ihn aus der Starre aufwachen und hinter sich gucken.

„G-glaub j-j-ja nicht, d-dass du d-dir alles erlauben k-kannst, Baka!", rief Naruto aufgebracht, zwar stotternd, dafür allerdings umso energischer, um den Ernst seiner Aussage zu unterstreichen. Ein rascher Hieb und kaum dass er sich versah, drückte Naruto Sasuke mit dem Kissen im Gesicht nieder. Desorientiert fuchtelte dieser mit den Armen herum, um den Übeltäter zu ergreifen, wobei er immer wieder Flüche in das Kissen nuschelte.

Naruto grinste überlegen und genoss den Augenblick des vorläufigen Triumphs. Seine Wut an seinem Kameraden heraus lassend presste er das Kissen regelrecht in das Gesicht dessen, der schier hilflos unter ihm lag. In Rage wand Sasuke sich noch eine Zeit lang unter Naruto, beschloss dann aber, still zu halten; als dieser Zustand einen besorgniserregenden Zeitraum über anhielt, begann der Angreifer doch, sich ein wenig Sorgen zu machen.

„Jetzt tu nicht so!", warf er dem unter ihm Liegenden vor und nahm das Kissen weg, um sicherheitshalber zu prüfen, ob es ihm gut ging.

In diesem Moment verpuffte Sasuke – zumindest der, von dem Naruto gedacht hatte, dass es sich um diesen handelte – zu einer Rauchwolke; zurück blieb sein eigenes Kissen.

„Eh?" Verdutzt schaute Naruto drein und die Ratlosigkeit war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nun, bis er spürte, wie jemand mit einer gekonnten Bewegung seinen Arm gegen seinen Rücken und daraufhin seinen ganzen Körper in die harte Matratze drückte.

Sasuke grinste gleichmütig und musterte Naruto – beziehungsweise dessen Rücken – herab wertend. „Wie tue ich denn?", fragte er scheinheilig.

Jetzt war es Naruto, der panikartig strampelte und sich bemühte, aus dem Griff zu winden. „Baka! Lass mich los!" Er hasste es, so unterlegen zu sein und gestand sich nicht ein, dass er nicht viel mehr tat, als gegen das Polster zu treten. Dennoch wollte er sich nicht geschlagen geben. Für seine ausweglose Situation gab er sich unglaublich vehement.

Sasuke dachte nicht einmal daran, Narutos Forderung Folge zu leisten. „Nicht, bevor du nicht endlich gelernt hast, dich nicht selber zu überschätzen, Usuratonkachi!", meinte er verschmähend, wobei es ihm nicht daran lag, den Blonden zu demütigen. In erster Linie entsprach jedes seiner Worte seiner ernstzunehmenden Meinung; nicht selten hatte Narutos Übermut die Gruppe, und mitunter auch ihn selbst, in unnötige Gefahr gebracht.

„Teme...!", zischte dieser aufgebracht und wand sich unnachgiebig unter Sasukes starkem Griff weiter. Langsam aber sicher begann sein Arm wehzutun, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schluckte Naruto den Schmerz allerdings hinunter und schaffte es, sich zur Seite zu drehen. In einer Sekunde der Unachtsamkeit bekam Sasuke nicht mit, wie dieser ein Fingerzeichen schloss.

„Kagebunshin no jutsu!", rief er und prompt standen fünf Narutos um Sasuke herum. Dieser wich vor Verwunderung zurück und beobachtete das unerwartete Geschehen.

[i]Dieser Usuratonkachi...[/i], ging es ihm durch den Kopf, ehe die Nachbildungen des blonden Shinobi auf ihn mit lautem Gebrüll losstürmten.

Der Krach hat so einen intensiven Lärmpegel, dass Kakashi und Neji ihre Diskussion unterbrachen und aufhorchten. Sie wussten sofort, auch ohne Worte, was hinter der geschlossenen Tür vor sich ging.

„Sollten wir nicht hinein und den Streit schlichten?", schlug Neji vor. Das Geschrei aus dem Zimmer war ein triftiger Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen. Kakashi aber winkte ab.

„Keine Bange.", behauptete er entspannt. „Die beiden kriegen sich schon wieder ein."

Kaum hatte der Jounin seinen Satz abgeschlossen, kam Sasuke mit einem gebrüllten „Chidori!" aus der Tür gestürmt – oder besser gesagt mitsamt der Tür, die unter dem Druck seines donnernden Jutsu in unzählige Stückchen zerbarst. Nur eine kleine Rauchwolke war noch zu sehen; die Überreste des letzten Kagebunshin.

Neji gab Kakashi einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, dieser lächelte beschwichtigend und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede.

„Sicher, dass wir nichts unternehmen sollten, Kakashi-sensei?" Der Ton des Hyuuga wurde durchaus fordernder und er verschränkte skeptisch die Arme vor der Brust.

Der Angesprochene versuchte sich herauszureden. „Na ja... Wir sollten froh sein, dass es nur die Tür erwischt hat, und nicht Naruto..." Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und hoffte insgeheim, dass die beiden, von denen die Rede war, sich nicht doch noch gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen.


End file.
